A New Life
by StrykerJ
Summary: Ranma gets drunk at a party and his life changes forever. SM crossover. ch2/3 revised
1. Ranma and Ami

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon are not mine in any shape or form.  
  
  
A New Life  
  
By: John Sanchez(StrykerJ)  
  
E-mail me at: Iczel21@aol.com for any suggestions or comments on this story.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It's a misty morning in Nerima, and we see a lone young girl around her late teens walking down the street. She is wearing a beautiful long blue dress thaat reaches her ankles. The top of her dress is sleeveless, and the neck is just enough to where you can't see cleavage. The young girl has a medium build, blue eyes, and hair. Put this altogether and she looks quite beautiful, all of her except for her grim face.  
  
Girl: (Thinking) What am I going to do? If only theyre was a different way, but he has to know. It will ruin his life, and I know how he feels inside. It's just that I can't do this alone, and I don't know what to tell my mother and friends and if I know mom she will make me go through with the marriage to him. I have to talk to him that's the only thing I can do right now.  
  
With more speed and determination she headed toward her destination. Within minutes she reaches her final destination and knocks on the door.  
****  
  
Tendo Dojo: Early Morning  
  
It's a normal morning for the dojo. The Saotome's are sparring outside by the pond. Kasumi is cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Akane is out on her jog, Nabiki is away at college, and Soun is just getting up.  
  
As the sparring match is just about to finish Akane comes in and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Soun comes out and sits at the table and reads the morning paper. Kasumi then comes out and sets up the dishes and tea, and then heads back into the kitchen.  
  
Minutes pass and everyone is seated for breakfast. They then begin to eat, but halfway through the meal a knock is heard at the door.  
  
Kasumi: Excuse me. I'll go get it.  
  
Kasumi left to answer the door while everyone else finished their meals. Meanwhile at the door.  
  
Kasumi: Hello... Oh My! Cousin Ami how are you doing? Akane will be so happy to see you.  
  
Ami: Hello cousin Kasumi i'm fine, but I can't stay long i'm here to see Ranma. I need to tell him something important.  
  
Kasumi: Alright I'll go get him. (thinking as she went back in.) How does Ami know Ranma? I wonder.  
  
Kasumi enters the dinning room.  
  
Soun: Who was it at the door Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: It's Cousin Ami she's here to see Ranma. Where do you know Ami from Ranma?  
  
Befor they could get an answer he was gone.  
  
Akane: (Thinking) Somethings up and I'll find out as soon as he gets back.  
  
Meanwhile back at the door  
  
Ranma: Ami!  
  
Ami fidgets under his beautiful eyes and gaze.  
  
Ami: Um..Ranma we really need to talk it's important.  
  
Ranma: Sure meet me in the dojo around the back while I get us something for us to snack on and drink, ok.  
  
Ami: Alright i'll do that, but can you invite Kasumi too.  
  
Ranma then heads back in grabs a tray and fills it with snacks and two drinks and heads to the dojo. People are asking him questions but he's to preoccupied to answer. He then heads back in and asks Kasumi to join them. Kasumi got up picked up her food and drink and follows him into the dojo. Once inside the dojo Ranma sits by Ami while Kasumi sits across from them.  
  
Kasumi: Hello Ami.  
  
Ami: Hello Kasumi. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit.  
  
Kasumi: Don't worry were just happy your here. Akane misses you though she's wanted to have a friend to talk to.  
  
Ami: I've been busy lately I just haven't had a chance to visit even today I can't stay long.  
  
Ranma: So Ami what brings you here.  
  
Ami: Ranma remember what I told you that day well i'm currently at two and a half months.  
  
Ranma: What!? You don't mean.  
  
Ami: Yes, I'm sorry Ranma.(Tears start flowing down her cheeks.)  
  
Kasumi: Here Ami. (She hands her a handkercheif.) What's going on Ranma? Please tell me.  
  
Ranma: I'll tell you what's going on, but I need to tell you when it started and how. (He reaches over and gently squeezes Ami's hand to give her some comfort and reassurance.) Don't worry Ami we'll help each other through this no matter what. (Ranma relaxes and starts on their story.) Kasumi the story starts right after Nabiki's graduation. Nabiki, Akane, and myself went to a party near the Juuban district. Sometime during the party we got seperated. Well someone thought it would be hilarious to spike the fruit punch. Well sometime during the party I got drunk. Hiro a guy I met at the party pointed me to a room for me to sleep in. So I went in to the dark room and laid down. That's when I noticed Ami I thought she was Akane so I started to kiss her at first she didn't respond but then she did and then things headed from there. Next thing I noticed was when I woke up the next morning with a hang over and someone snuggled up to my side using my shoulder as a pillow and a leg over my leg. I froze and then noticed other things like that we were naked. So I tried to get out of bed as quickly as possible, but Ami just snuggled closer, and started to wake up. At first I could tell she also had a hangover. Then she jumped up and away as quickly as possible, but then she noticed she was naked and tried to cover herself with her hands. I handed her the covers and said hi and introduced myself. We talked for a little while and I found out Ami was your cousin.  
  
Ami: That's when we decided about what just happened. That if I were to become pregnant we would get married, because we were both against me getting an abortion if I did. If I didn't get pregnant we wouldn't tell anyone about what happened especially Akane, because we both love her and we know this will hurt her more than anything. And that's the reason i'm here i'm currently two and half months pregnant. I don't know what to do you two are the only ones that know. Not even my mother or my best friends know. I was hoping to get some support from Ranma when I go to talk to them. (Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Ranma saw this and gently wiped them away and smiled at her to give her some reassurance that everything will be ok. She smiled back with some more hope.)  
  
Kasumi: Oh My!! Ami this is serious you're pregnant. Oh! Akane she isn't going to take this very well.  
  
Ranma: I know that's why I will be leaving to Juuban to live with Ami. I want to spend some time alone with Akane before I leave though to explain. Ami is it alright if you leave before me and wait for me at the Juuban station. I should be there about 2:30 P.M.  
  
Ami: Actually Ranma that would be helpful I can get evrything ready by then. So we can talk to my mother and friends. I also want to talk to Akane she needs to hear this from me. After i'm done I plan to leave Kasumi. I really need to get ready quickly for Ranma's arrival in Juuban.  
  
Kasumi: Alright Ami, i'll send Akane in to talk to you two in a couple minutes, and I hope everything will work out.  
  
Kasumi then walks out of the dojo.  
  
Ranma: Ami can I you know?  
  
Ami: Know What Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Can I feel ...um for ...for the child.  
  
Ami: Ranma yes you can, but you shouldn't be able to feel it for awhile yet. (Ami was relieved that he cared so much for their unborn child.)  
  
Ranma: Oh!(He said slightly disappointed.)  
  
Ami: Thank you Ranma!  
  
Ranma: For what?(confused)  
  
Ami: For caring so much even knowing what your going to lose.  
  
Ranma slumped even more remembering what's going to happen in just a couple of minutes. Tears started to make their way down his cheeks, but he had to do what he had to do honor demanded it and taht is all he had in life. Ami moved over to him and let him cry on her shoulder. And he couldn't let Ami take care of their child alone. This is when Akane stepped in the dojo. Ranma could sense her immediately, and justlike that that he was out of Ami's embrace turned away from Akane rubbing away the tears from his face. Akane noticed immediately how close Ranma was to Ami just a couple seconds ago, but she was willing to give him a chance to tell his story before she smashed him into a pulp. She sat down in front of them. Ranma turned around, but never looked Akane in the eyes keeping his head down.  
  
Ami: Akane i'm going to get right to the story because you deserve it. Two and half months ago I...(Ami told Akane the same story Ranma and herself told Kasumi.) and that is what happened. I'm sorry this happened we didn't want this to happen, but it did and we can't change it and the last thing we wanted to do was hurt you the one person we both love dearly.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
What do you think E-mail me.  
  
I'm also taking a poll or suggestiongs for the next chapter. I was considering a couple ways for Akane to react: 1. Sad but asking Ranma for a favor. 2. Dark making Akane mad as hell. 3. Any suggestiongs that sound better.  
  
Thank you for reading my fourth fanfic. The first three I don't have out yet. Only reason for this is I don't type very fast. 


	2. Telling Akane

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon are not mine in any shape or form.  
  
This story takes place six months after Saffron in the Ranma !/2 series, and after Sailor Galaxia in the Sailor Moon Sailor Star series.  
  
"talkimg"  
'thinking'  
*sound*  
  
  
A New Life  
  
By: John Sanchez(StrykerJ)  
  
E-mail me at: StrykerJRan@hotmail.com for any suggestions or comments on this story.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Telling Akane  
  
**************  
  
  
"Akane i'm going to get right to the story because you deserve it. Two and a Half months ago..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
*********  
  
We see five girls heading up to a door of a house. From outside the house loud music playing inside.  
  
"Guys I really don't think we should be here. I have some studying to still do." Ami said with a little worry.  
  
"Ami! The school years over let's have some fun. You can study later." Minako said looking over at Ami. 'Did I just say that. I wish she would take her nose out of those books for a while.'   
  
"Yeah, Ami loosen up a little plus there might be some great looking guy in their for you." Makoto said with hope in her voice.  
  
"One for all of us!!" Minako shouted. (Minako, Makoto, Usagi and Rei go into a daydream of handsome young men dancing with them. Ami sweatdrops. But all daydreams don't last.)  
  
"Yeah except for Usagi! (Usagi facefaults.) She already has Mamoru. By the way Usagi is Mamoru showing up for the party?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Yep Mamo-chan said he would show up later." 'Oh! Mamochan..'(Usagi goes into a fantasy. Everybody else starts going into the house. Rei comes back out for a secong to yell at Usagi then heads back in.  
  
"Usagi!! Snap out of it were waiting for you!"  
  
Usagi snaps out of her fantasy looks around and notices everyone went in without her.  
  
"Ohhh!! You guys wait for me!"  
  
An hour passes and everyone got seperated. Ami was asked to dance by a couple of guys, but she backed out not liking how they acted towards her. She then proceeded to a table with refreshments on it. She poured herself some fruit punch and took a drink and set it on the table. Someone then tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. It was a senior who just graduated.  
  
"Hi Ami, how are you doing tonight?" The man asked looking over Ami slowly, but enough not to be caught looking over certain aspects of her body. 'Damn she's hot.'  
  
"I'm fine have you seen any of my freinds around." Ami asked looking around for any signs of her freinds.  
  
"No I don't think I have, but if I see them I'll tell them your looking for them. It will be hard to spot them though their are people from five different schools here at this party, and it is a big house. Well i'll see you later my friends are calling me, bye!" 'Damn she didn't even pay attetion to me' He thought while walking up to his freinds.  
  
"Bye and thank you for the help!" Ami replied as he walked away.  
  
Ami turns around to pick up her drink, but notice it's missing, so she shrugs her shoulders and proceeds to pour another drink for herself. She then drinks several cups of punch needing to cool herself down from the body heat in the room, but noticing it to start to get a lot warmer. Ami heads into another room wear it's cooler. After looking around the room she saw a bed, loosened her clothes, and laid down to rest her hazy eyes.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Dude it worked." 'Alright I get to have fun.' The man who talked to Ami earlier said.  
  
"Told you it would all you had to do was distract her long enough now one of us can just go in there." The second man responded.  
  
"That would be me. I distracted her so I get to go."   
  
"To late!" Said the third man in the group.  
  
The other two turned around just in time to see a pigtailed boy with chinese clothing on enter the room where Ami entered just a little bit earlier.  
  
"Damn!!" All three men shouted at the same time pissed that they missed their chance.  
  
"Well their are still others. We can just try again." Mumbled the first man. 'Damn I wanted Ami!'  
  
"Yeah that's the spirit." The second man said looking at all the women hanging around the room.  
  
"So who do we target next. It's your turn." The third man said pointing to the second man.  
  
Just then a very small man ran by glomping some girls and landed by the punch.  
  
"Sweeto! Ah, just what I needed to refresh my thirst before I go back to those lovely young ladies!" Yelled the old man.  
  
The old man then downed what was left except for the half of a cup a young man had drunk from earlier. Once he was done he was extremely happy.  
  
"Now that's fruit punch with a bite!"  
  
"Die old man!!" The three men shouted after seeing their plans go up in smoke. They then proceeded to chase after the old man.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom  
  
Ranma had just stumbled in to the bedroom, after closing the door he made his way over to the bed and sat down, then laid down. He rolled to the left and saw the face the face that haunted his dreams at night and during the day, Akane. He always thought she looked beautiful sleeping. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, but he pushed it away. Tonight was the night he would tell her no matter what that he loved her. And what better way to tell her by waking her up with a kiss. So Ranma steeled himself and went for broke, and put his lips to hers kissing her with all his heart. Her eyes opened and she responded kindly to the kiss of her dreams. Never having one that felt as great as this one did. Feeling her respond he went further kissing her more passionately and pressing his body to hers. He slid his arm underneath her side and drew her in more closer. Within seconds the world was shut off to them and they didn't come back until a long time after when they fell asleep spent of their activity in each others embrace.  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
It was a bright light that shown through the window that woke up one of the figures on the bed. Ranma woke up with a groan his head hurt and the sun wasn't helping much. He tried to lift his right arm noticing something was on it. Someone was snuggled up on his right side using his shoulder for a pillow. Ranma froze Akane was going to kill him. That's when he finally noticed other things like her bare skin touching his. Her arm draped over his stomach and other parts of her nude body pressing against his nude body. Ranma tried to get out of bed as quickly and slowly as possible, but Ami just snuggled closer to the warmth. That's when she started to wake up and immediately her hand went up to her head. Ranma noticed she also had a hangover too. That's when she jumped up and away as quickly as possible as she could, but that is when she noticed she was naked and tried to cover herself desperatly, but failing at the attempt with just two hands. Ranma quickly handed her one of the covers from the bed. Ami quickly covered herself then looked at Ranma. They sat there for a bit until Ranma broke the tension in the room.  
  
"Hi, my name is.. Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." He said responsively not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Um.. my name is Ami Mizuno. Would you let me get dressed first before we talk about this?" Ami responded with a deep heavy blush all over.  
  
"Uh..s-sure!"  
  
Ami got up with the covers wrapped around herself blushing she took her clothes and went into the bathroom to get washed up and dressed. Ami could tell she had sex last night, but she needed sometime to think. So she took a shower to relieve some tension. She washed up comptemplating what just happened, while outside of the bathroom Ranma was thinking the same thing.  
  
'Akane's going to killl me! I am so dead. What am I going to do. Were basically dead if the fiancees find out about this.'  
  
Ten minutes passed and Ami came out and sat down on the bed. She noticed Ranma was still not dressed, and turned around with a deep blush once she noticed she was staring. 'He is very handsome' she thought. She watched as Ranma went into the bathroom to wash up. After several minutes passed he came back out dressed and sat down on the bed. They sat their for a couple of minutes then started to talk.  
  
"Ami do you know what happened last night?"  
  
"No not really it's sort of hazy, but I do know I must have gotten drunk last night."  
  
"I think it was the fruit punch that's all I had last night that I can recall of. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well there are a couple of things we can do: the first is walk away with just are names and information so we can contact eachother and tell no one what just happened, second if I become pregnant bec..."(Ranma cuts Ami off.)  
  
"P-p-pregnant?!?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma if I become pregnant. I will contact you Ranma so that you know, and if I do become pregnant my mother will most likely want me to marry you. Even though I feel i'm to young to be a mother I will still have the baby if i'm pregant."  
  
"If your pregnant Ami I will marry you. It's just that i'm engaged right now and if you become pregnant. It will cause major uproar with the fiancees..and"  
  
"Fiancees?"  
  
Ranma sighs a little frustrated then tells Ami about how he's been practicing the martial arts since he could walk, the fiancees, the rivals, Herb, Toma, the Orochi, and last but not least Saffron.  
  
"Wow, that's kind of unbelievable Ranma."  
  
"Your telling me! But it happened and I can prove it."  
  
"How is that Ranma."  
  
"Do you believe in magic, curses, or ki?"  
  
Ami was going to say yes but decided to at the last minute to say. "Not really, Why?"  
  
"I have a magical curse, and I can project my ki."  
  
He then raises his hand in front of Ami. Ami watched as a blue ball of ki formed into a size of a basketball than condensed into the size of a baseball.  
  
Ami was simply amazed at what was in front of her.  
  
"What is that?" Ami gasped in suprise.  
  
"Ki! It takes alot of training to project your ki. I've been training with my ki for a while now, but lately I have been practicing in secret and have found out I can do a lot of things with it."  
  
"Is it alright if I touch it?"  
  
"Sure go ahead it won't hurt you right now."  
  
Ami reached for the ki ball hesitantly, but when she touched it a spark went through her body and she then felt a warmth she never felt before. She examined the ball closely and moved away once she was done. Ranma who had also felt the weird sensation dispersed the ball.  
  
"What was the spark I felt?"  
  
"I don't know that was the first time that my ki did that."  
  
"Oh? You also said something about a curse."  
  
"Oh yeah the curse.. um well it's weird so don't freak out okay. I'm one of the many that have this type of curse. I recieved it in China at a legendary training ground called Jusenkyo. I've had this curse for more than two years. The last known cure was destroyed awhile ago, so i'm stuck with it. It's a water based curse changed by tempatures of water. Jusenkyo used to have over a hundred pools of water, and in pool something drowned in it, and if you fell into a pool you would take the shape of what drowned their."  
  
"So your saying that if an animal were to fall in a spring and drown, then if someone were to fall into that spring and get out that their body would turn into that type of animal."  
  
"Yep, that's it the curse is triggered by hot and cold water. Cold water activates it, and hot water deactivates it. I know several people who turn into animals."  
  
"I'm curious, what do you turn into if I may ask?"  
  
"Well um actually I turn into a ... girl?"  
  
"You turn into a girl. Can I see this curse, If it's alright with you."  
  
"Sure, giv' me a sec."  
  
Ranma goes in to the bathroom and comes out with two cups of water. One filled with hot water and the other cold water.  
  
"Ready, here I go."  
  
He pours the cold water over his head. Ami watches as Ranma becomes shorter, his hair become red, and how his body changes in other proportions. After it was done she could definitely tell Ranma was female now. She stared in wonder of the transformation if it wasn't for being a sailor scout she probably would have fainted.  
  
"Fascinating, simply fascinating."  
  
Ranma-chan then opened his shirt a little to show Ami that he was female. He then poured the hot water over himself turning himself back into a guy. Ranma started to get nervous at Ami's gaze upon him it was warm but also calculating.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Wow!! And you say you know others that change. What do they change into?"  
  
"Well my old man turns into a panda, Ryoga turns into a piglet, Mousse turns into a duck, and Shampoo turns into a ccccccat."  
  
"What's wrong Ranma? Are you okay?" Ami asked concerned.  
  
Ranma sets the cups down on a dresser then moves back to the bed and sits down.  
  
"I have a fear of ccc those things ever since I was six."  
  
"Allurophobia? Why are you afraid of cats?"  
  
"Well when I was six, my old man put me through a martial arts training called the Nekoken."  
  
"Nekoken, what is the Nekoken?"  
  
"Well the training was like this fill a pit with hungry cccats. Then take the trainee under the age of ten and wrap the trainee with fish sausage and drop him in the pit and close the pit."  
  
"What!!" Ami was mad at Ranma's father and for Ami to be mad at someone well took a lot of effort.  
  
"Well he threw me into the pit and you can guess what happened, but I didn't learn the Nekoken the first time so he put me through it several more times with different types of meat. Until I learned the technique finally, but at a cost. When i'm near a c-c-c-cat to long or near many to long I go into the Nekoken. Basically my mind shuts down and I act and think like a cat and my abilities increase. I have been told i'm pretty strong while i'm in the Nekoken."  
  
"So you don't remember anything while your in the Nekoken."  
  
"Yeah! That's basically it."  
  
"How could your father do that to you!?!" 'If I ever run into his father i'm going to give him a piece of my mind.'  
  
"I don't know the only thing I can think of is that he wanted me to be the best martial artist ever."  
  
"But still.."  
  
"Don't worry Ami I don't go into the Nekoken to often, and thank you for caring so much."  
  
Ranma smiles at Ami one of the smiles all the girls love about him. And Ami blushed at his smile her heart skipped a beat and then increased rthym. Then she smiled back and Ranma couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Well, i've got to go or i'm dead."  
  
"Wait we've got to exchange our addressess."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"  
  
Ranma goes to the desk and finds a piece of paper and a pen. He hands the items to Ami. Ami writes down her address and phone number and handed it to him. He looked at it and sets it in his pocket. He then writes his address and phone number on another paper and hands it to Ami. Ami looks at it once then looks at it again.  
  
"Ranma is your fiancees last name Tendo?" 'I hope it isn't. I hope it isn't."  
  
"Yeah, Akane Tendo is my fiancee why?"  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Akane's my cousin her father and my mother are sister and brother."  
  
"I'm in so deep trouble. Akane will most likely mallet me to death."  
  
"Mallet?"  
  
"Yeah when Akane gets angry she pulls out this mallet, and hits me with it. Either putting me into LEO or smashing me into the ground."  
  
"Well if I become pregnant we both have to tell her what happened. I love Akane like a sister and I would want her to know."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean I llllove that tomboy a lot, but I don't think she feels the same way for me."  
  
"Well do you want to go eat breakfast i'm kind of hungry."  
  
*grumble* "Sure, i'm hungry too." *grumble*  
  
"Sounds like it!" *giggle*  
  
Ranma blushes in embarassment. 'Ami sure has a cute laugh. What am I thinking!' "Well let's see if we can get something from the kitchen and i'll walk you home."  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
*************  
  
"... And that's why i'm here today Akane. I'm currently two and half months pregnant with Ranma's child. I'm sorry about this we didn't mean for this to happen it just did. We love you and we didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Ami is it alright if I talk to Ranma alone right now." Akane says in a suprisingly calm tone.  
  
"Ok, i'll be inside the house talking to Kasumi." Ami whispers to Ranma. "Good luck." As she is walking out of the dojo into the house.  
  
Ranma looks at Akane while Ami is exiting the dojo and notices how calm she looks. At this time Akane is watching as Ami leaves then she counts to ten and turns to Ranma. Ranma notices Akanes mood change when Ami is gone.  
  
"Akane.."  
  
"Shut up!!! Don't you dare talk!! If you do you'll regret it so be quiet!! How could you!! How could you do this to me! How could you.."  
  
"Akane I..."  
  
Akane then slaps him hard across the cheek and Ranma stops.  
  
"Shut up!! I don't want to hear it!! Get your stuff and get out!! Go now before I kick you out personally!!" Akane turns from Ranma and heads to her room angrily.  
  
Ranma moves faster than ever in his whole entire life. This hurt a lot worse than when he almost lost Akane because of Saffron, cause she came back and now he's lost her for good. Within seconds everything he owned was in his back pack or on it. He jumped out the window and onto the roof. He made his way to the front of the house and jumped down and he set his pack down and knocked on the door. When Kasumi answered the door he gave her a hug and let go. Kasumi noticed something was wrong when she saw Ranma and his pack.  
  
"Oh my Ranma! I'm so sorry." Kasumi then grabbed Ranma in a hug and then let go. "I'll go get Ami so you two can get out of here. Plus I have to save Uncle Saotome from her. Ami has him backed into a corner I've never seen her this mad before today."  
  
This got a small chuckle from Ranma he wished he could see it, but he wanted to be out of here as fast as possible. "I'll call you later to talk, okay.' She turned to go in but Ranma stopped her.  
  
"Kasumi wait before you go." Ranma went to his back pack pulled a couple of things out for Kasumi. "Here is a letter for you to read to the family in half an hour. This is one for Nabiki. This one is for Akane and so is this package, but I don't want you to give it to her until I say it's ok, and make sure she's with you when you read the one for the family, please."  
  
"Alright Ranma, but may I ask what's in the box?"  
  
"It's an engagement ring I was going to give her, but it doesn't look like it will happen the way I wanted."  
  
"Oh my Ranma don't you think you should keep it for Ami."  
  
"No it was bought for Akane I want her to have it. Oh yeah I almost forgot the others." He went back to the pack and pulled out more letters. "Here their is a letter for Ukyo, the Amazons, and mom. Make sure they get it Kasumi. And before you go back in I wanted to tell you. That I love you like a sister and i'll miss not seeing you around."  
  
"I'll miss you too, and I love you too little brother. Kasumi gave Ranma a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went in to get Ami.  
  
Several minutes pass and Ami comes out and they make their way to Juuban. Once at the Nerima station Ami makes a call to her mother and then to her friends. The first one to meet her mother for lunch and the later for a meeting at 4:30 p.m.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Next Chapter: Time to tell mom and the scouts what will they think and why don't my powers work!  
  
I'm still taking suggestions for the story. I'll explain other things in the story in later chapters when they pop up. Like what Ranma's been doing for so many months since the failed wedding and Saffron. And most importantly the last two and a half months.  
  
Well here is the first revision. I hope you like it. I changed a couple things mainly the script writing and hopefully the spelling errors. 


	3. New Freinds and New Enemies

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon are not mine in any shape or form.  
  
This story takes place six months after Saffron in the Ranma !/2 series, and after Sailor Galaxia in the Sailor Moon Sailor Star series.  
  
A New Life  
  
By: John Sanchez(StrykerJ)  
  
E-mail me at: Iczel21@aol.com or StrykerJRan@hotmail.com for any suggestions or comments on this story.  
  
Chapter 3:  
New Freinds and New Enemies  
  
  
Juuban Train  
************  
  
  
Ami and Ranma talked about Akane and how they could get Akane to trust them again. Then they talked about what they were going to tell Ami's mother and freinds. The train stopped at the Juuban station. Ami and Ranma made their way off the train and out of the station. As they were walking down the street Ranma was splashed by cold water turning him into a wet miserable red-headed girl. Ranma-chan started mumbling about old woman with ladels, and whatever else water was affiliated with. Ami just giggled at Ranma-chan's impatience with his curse. Ranma-chan looked at Ami with mock anger, but couldn't hold it. He knew Ami was a nice person, so he looked for the nearest restaurant for hot water, but what he saw next made him stop in place. He could feel the evil aura of the monster in front of them. Ami wondered what Ranma-chan was looking at so she turned from looking at her to in front of them. In front of them was a Youma that she had never seen before. It's head was surrounded by a flame and when she looked closer she could see a skull in the flame. The chest was of medium build with strong looking arms and legs. He wore a black chest armor and skin tight pants, but what was most odd were the metal gloves on his hands. Before either of them could react the Youma's hands liquified and shot forward suctioning onto two victims draining them until they collapsed. After that Ranma-chan was the first to react telling Ami to get away while bounding and dropping his pack to get over to the Youma faster. The Youma saw him coming and attacked.  
  
"Die human. Pyro blast!"  
  
A huge ball of fire shot towards Ranma-chan but missed and hit the ground he used to be at it melted and evaporated. The youma shot another one at Ranma-chan, and the same thing happened that happened before, the Youma couldn't believe that this human was that fast to dodge his attacks. Ranma-chan than cupped his hands and yelled.  
  
"Die you Monster! Moko Takabisha!"  
  
The Youma was not prepared to take this kind of attack from a human was sent back twenty feet before he could fully get up Ranma-chan was on him.  
  
"For your attack on the innocent you will pay by my hands! Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
Before he could do anything the Youma was hit nine hundred twenty eight times and pushed against a wall. Ranma-chan then jumped away from the Youma as it slumped down and once Ranma-chan was enough distance away Ranma-chan attacked again.  
  
"Moko Takabisha! revised Dual Moko Takabisha!"  
  
Just like before Ranma-chan cupped her hands and a ball formed to the size of a basketball than split into two than they both grew to the size of basketballs and shot forward. The Youma saw it come forward and prepared a sheild in front of itself to take the impact, but as soon as the sheild was formed the balls shot off into ninety degree angles in opposite directions and came back slaming into the sides of the Youma incinerating it. Once it was dead two mists of energy shot into the two people who were attacked earlier. He checked the people finding them to be waking up, so he made his way back to Ami. He reached Ami but found her to be mumbling about it didn't work. He tried to get her attention but she wouldn't respond and saw that her attention was mostly on the rod in her hand. He tried once again to get her attention but she still didn't respond so he put on his dropped pack and scooped Ami into her arms and jumped onto a nearby roof and roof hopped to where he remembered where Ami's home was.  
  
  
*** Hikawa Shrine before the attack ***  
  
  
Four Girls are sitting at a table talking.  
  
"Alright everyone why are you here so early?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well were here to see if you wanted to go to a concert in the park." Minako asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Were stopping at everyone's house to ask if they wanted to go." Makoto informed Rei.  
  
"And if we get you to go we could get you to help us to get Ami to go with us." Usagi put in.  
  
"Yeah she's been so busy taking pre-college classes before we even start are last year of school." Makoto said with distaste.  
  
"Concert at the park!?! I haven't heard anything about a concert, but sure I'd love to get out of here for awhile. What time does it start?" Rei asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"Well the sign said it started at 7:30 and ended some time after midnight."  
  
"So are we going to go to Ami's next." Usagi chirped excited.  
  
"Yep! Let's.." Makoto said before she was interrupted.  
  
*Beep* *Beep*  
  
The beeps alerted the scouts.  
  
"It's Ami's distress signal guy's let's hurry! I haven't fought anything for several months and i'm not going to miss this one." Makoto said.  
  
"Waaaahhhh! Not again!" Usagi wailed upset.  
  
All of them transform and headed to Ami's position. Once they got there they saw a redheaded girl pick up Ami into her arms and hop onto a rooftop heading away from them at a fast rate. They came to a conclusion that Ami might have have been captured and followed the redhead. They finally catch up to the redhead outside of Ami's house. They prepare to attack if they have to.  
  
*******  
  
  
Ranma-chan made it to the door of Ami's house and set her down holding her up until she stayed standing. The rod in Ami's hand drops to the ground with a clinking sound making Ami come out of her shock. Ranma-chan bends down and picks it up handing it to Ami.  
  
"Here you go Ami you dropped this. Are you ok? You were sure out of it for awhile there." Ranma asked with concern.  
  
"Yes i'm ok Ranma thanks for your concern I was just amazed by they way you destroyed that Youma." Ami responded to his question.  
  
"It's alright as long as you and are child are ok." Ranma replied.  
  
Ami blushed and turned away from Ranma-chan noticing that they were at her home.  
  
"What!?! How!?!" Ami said shocked.  
  
"Um.. Well when you wouldn't respond I carried you here." Ranma said sheepishly.  
  
Ranma-chan looked away from Ami saying this and also started to fidget with her pigtail. He didn't know why but he had found a spot in his heart for Ami maybe it was their child, but it was also the way she listened to him.  
  
Ami thought she looked cute being embarrased, but then blushed at that thought she just had of her and the thought of being carried by Ranma. She looked away from Ranma-chan to see the Sailor Scouts on top of a building looking at them. She blushed more and lowered her head to look into her bag and started searching for her house keys.  
  
"Well we better put your stuff inside the guest room and then go out to meet my mother at her work for lunch." Ami said.  
  
Ami quickly found her keys and unlocked the door. She headed in leading Ranma-chan to a room that was basically almost empty all that was in it was a bed and a dresser.  
  
"Ranma this will be your room for now. Once your done unpacking will leave for the hospital."  
  
"Ami...thanks."  
  
"Your welcome i'll be in the livingroom waiting for you."  
  
Ami reached the livingroom but before she could enter the room the doorbell went off. She averted her path to the front door and opened it. Standing behind the door was four of her best friends Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Usagi.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ami greeted.  
  
"Hi Ami, how are you doing?" Usagi asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Usagi. I was going to call in a little while to see if we could have a scout meeting at 4:30." Ami asked.  
  
"Ami. Who was that girl carrying you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah and how can she roof hop like us?" Minako asked also curious.  
  
"Why was she carrying you anyway?" Rei asked equally as curious as the others. Except for one who was sidetracked off course.  
  
"And who is that hunk....um I mean guy behind you?" Usagi asked with a slightly dazed look.  
  
Instantly the rest of the girls look towards Ranma drowning out of their minds why they were here in the first place. Makoto and Minako instantly had hearts in their eyes. Rei stared trying to figure out who he was. Usagi tried to stop thinking of the man in front of them and started mumbling something about Mamo-chan. Ami looked at her friends and noticed their usual reaction and sweatdropped. She knew tonight was going to be stressful.  
  
"Makoto, Minako, Rei and Usagi this is Ranma we'll tell you the rest at 4:30."  
  
"Ranma!? What is your full name Ranma?" Rei asked. (I know i've seen him before.)  
  
"Hi everyone. My name is Ranma, Saotome Ranma." Ranma said in his usual way.  
  
"Ranma!!" Rei gasped happily.  
  
Rei moved forward quickly and hugged Ranma. Ranma froze up while Makoto and Minako stared daggers at Rei. Usagi didn't know what to make of it, and Ami was wondering where and when Ranma met Rei.  
  
"Ranma it is you I recognize that pigtail anywhere." Rei let go of Ranma. "Ranma it's me Rei your cousin. Where is Aunt Nodoka and Uncle Genma?" Rei asked looking around.  
  
"Well pops is living with the Tendo's in Nermia. Mom well she lives at our house here in Juuban, Rei. How is gramps doing these days?" Ranma responded finally remembering his cousin.  
  
"Well you should come and visit to see him. He misses you." Rei stated.  
  
"Sure that sounds great." Ranma replied happily.  
  
A cough is heard at the side of them. They turned to see the other girls wanting to be introduced.  
  
"Ranma these are my friends that we will be talking to later. This is Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and you already know your cousin Rei." Ami introduced.  
  
"Hi Ranma, how do you know Ami?" Makoto asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hi Ranma, how old are you?" Minako asked with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Guys will have to talk about this later we have to be somewhere and we don't want to be late." Ami said trying to change the subject, so they could leave.  
  
"But.." The girls started.  
  
A little forceful than normal Ami responded. "Later!"  
  
Ami gently escorted everyone out locked the door and took Ranma to visit her mom. While the rest of the Scouts go to the Hikawa Shrine talking about Ranma and Ami's strange behavior.  
  
  
**********  
Tendo Dojo thirty minutes after Ranma left.  
**********  
  
  
We see Akane, Kasumi, and Soun Tendo sitting on one side of the table, Genma and Nodoka Saotonme at another, The Amazons at another, and last but not least Ukyo and Ryoga at the last but final end of the table.  
  
"The reason I asked all of you here is to give each of you a letter to read." Kasumi handed a letter to each of the parties involved, while continuing what she was saying. "Please wait before you read them I would like to hear each one individually starting with the Amazons."  
  
"Alright let's see what son-in-law had to say." Cologne responded.  
  
  
Dear Amazons,  
  
If you are reading this note that means I have got Ami pregnant. In which your law states if I were to marry a woman and get her pregnaant the marriage law would be dropped, but I offer in exchange my help if you need my help to protect the Amazon Village. I'll be glad to help. If you want to reach me my mother has the address.  
  
Ranma  
  
  
During the reading of the letter Shampoo shoulders slumped tears started coming down her cheeks as so did the other fiancees. While the two suitors were happy but tried to hide it.  
  
"It seems that son-... I mean Ranma has found a way out of marrying Shampoo, but this is very suprising. I was sure Ranma would of chosen you Miss Tendo." Cologne said pointing to Akane.  
  
"Me? With that pervert never!" Akane exclaimed, But her emotions betrayed her and she started to cry again.  
  
"W-Well I-I-I guess itt's my turn." Ukyo said while She wiped a tear from her face.  
  
  
Dear Ukyo,  
  
Ukyo you were my first friend. I never had many friends when I grew up you and Ryoga were my only two friends for the first sixteen years of my life.  
  
When you showed up that day in Furikan I was glad to have a friend again. I didn't have many friends and my friends are really special to me even Ryoga even though he doesn't act like one  
  
I hope you can find someone who can love you, because to me your were always my best friend first, never a fiancee that would ruin our friendship in many ways it did. Remember though I will always love you my best friend you were like the sister I never had and one day I hoped that you would figure that out.  
  
Ranma  
  
  
Midway through the letter Ukyo couldn't speak so Ryoga tookover, and by the end Ukyo was crying more. Ryoga who was beside her hugged her until she calmed down a little.  
  
"Soun why don't you read your families letter next." Nodoka suggested.  
  
"Sure.." Soun opened up the letter and started to read.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Tendo,  
  
Thank you for your hospitality. Your home came to be a home for me. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for it to happen and it wouldn't have if I hadn't got drunk that night I could of stopped it or avoided it.  
  
Kasumi you been like a second mother and older sister to me. I don't know what the family could do without you. Whoever you end up marrying will have one great wife so don't keep Tofu waiting to long.  
  
Akane. Akane what can I say? What happened probably hurt you the most, but I want you to know. I LOVE YOU. And I wish this never happened. I left you something with Kasumi. Just tell her Ranma said OK when your ready to read it alone. I Love you, Akane.  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
  
Akane couldn't hold it back anymore longer she sobbed into the letter. Kasumi held her sister as she wiped away her own tears.  
  
"Auntie, what does Ranma have to say to you?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I Don't know yet let me see." Nodoka opens up the letter and starts to read it.  
  
  
Mom,  
  
Me and Ami are going to be married in a month. I would like for you to be there. I will be inviting people as soon as we have the date set.  
  
T'm going to be staying in Juuban with Ami and her mother for a little while. I hope to be living in are old home since it's rebuilt, and once we have been married I plan to get us our own home. I got a good job a couple of month's ago and I have been saving up my money for awhile so I can afford to live on my own if I had too. I can support the two of us if needed so money won't be a problem. This job is one of the reasons why I have been disappearing every once in a while, besides when I disappear for training.  
  
Mom, I love you. And I hope you will come to visit ux tonight at 7:00. We have planned a dinner for you to meet Ami's Mother. The address is on the back.  
  
Love,  
Ranma  
  
  
Almost everyone was in tears for some reason the fiancees for losing the man they loved Ranma. Soun and Genma for their plans of joining the schools together, Kasumi and Nadoka for Akane and Ranma.  
  
"Wait there's more." She reads on, but stops talking after she started.  
  
  
P.S. Don't read out loud! Mom if Ryoga is there tell him to tell Akane his secret if he doesn't splash him with cold water so Akane can see his Jusenkyo curse. I'm getting tired of him using and abusing Akane's freindship, kindness and honor. I should have never agreed to that oath when he first showed up even when I was indirectly at fault he deserve what he gets the stupid pig I gave him plenty of chances to tell her.   
  
Thanks Mom!  
  
  
She stops reading by now everyone is looking at her for her to say what's on the letter. "Ryoga it says to tell Akane your secret."  
  
Ryoga visibly sweats.  
  
"Uh..um..I don't have a secret what are you talking about." Ryoga stuttered out.  
  
"What secret?" Akane asked curiously while trying to wipe the tears that were still coming.  
  
"My son says you do." She then prepares to grab a glass of water to throw at him. When someone speaks up.  
  
"Shampoo know pervert boys secret Akane. Shampoo tell you only right." Shampoo said.  
  
"Please don't tell Shampoo. I'm giving Ryoga one more chance. Tell her or we will, Ryoga." Nodoka informed him.  
  
"Uh..Um..um..DAMN IT RANMA!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU HAVE NO HONOR!!" He jumps up to leave, but is subdued and quieted by Cologne with her superior speed and her knowledge of pressure points. He then falls into a sitting position. Where he gets deppressed even more and a green aura forms around him. This causes Cologne to go into action pressing more pressure points to shut off his chi and ki attacks. She then sits down and starts to talk, but then is interrupted.  
  
"What's this secret and could it possibly be that bad?" Akane asked upset at the treatment of Ryoga.  
  
"Yes it is that bad for Ryoga. First i'll tell you about the reason why Ranma didn't tell you. When Ryoga first got here he tricked Ranma into an oath to not tell you about it, and when Ranma agreed to not tell anyone his secret. Ryoga then used the Oath against Ranma to get back at him and to get closer to you. The only reason Ranma honored the oath is because it was slightly his fault, but by the way I heard it from Ranma and Ryoga. I would say that it's Ryoga that is at fault not Ranma.  
Second I kept the secret from you and so did others. I hoped to drive you away from Ranma while others kept it to make him jealous. I'm sure everybody here knows the secret besides you, Kasumi, Nadoko, and Ukyo here. Ranma has tried to hint it to you, but you never got the hidden meaning.  
Third here is the secret."   
  
Cologne grabbed a glass of water and moved the glass above Ryoga so Akane was looking at both. Cologne proceeded to pour the water on him. Akane watched as Ryoga disappeared into his clothes, while Cologne pulled him out of his clothes. Akane sat there shocked at what she saw. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things right, and once she was sure her anger was burning, but before she could attack the little black pervert in front of her Cologne touched her pressure points not allowing her to move and also making her more angry than she already was.  
  
"Akane i'm going to let Ryoga say something for his defense than you can judge his punishment." She turned to Ryoga tapping his pressure points so he can move and carried him into another room to change. He then came out to speak.  
  
"Akane it's all Ranma's fault if he hadn't pushed me into the pool i'd never would have been cursed. Thanks to him I have seen hell. Ranma has no honor. He never deserved to be engaged to you. He treated you like crap myself on the other hand I II lllove you Akane. I have always loved you. If it wasn't for Ranma I wouldn't be in this predicament now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was all Ranma's fault." Ryoga said trying to deter Akane's anger.  
  
Once he was done Cologen went over to Akane and pressed her pressure points.  
  
"Alright Akane it'd time for you to speak." Cologne said as she moved away.  
  
Akane's hatred was barely contained and and she was ready to explode at any moment. 'How dare he' "How dare you Ryoga. It's your fault you didn't tell me! It's your fault you didn't make it to the fight on time. It's your fault you were cursed! You You used me Ryoga and you abused my freindship! You are just as bad as Happosai! You used my kindness to hurt me! RRRRYYYOOOOGGGAAAA!!! NNNNNOOOOO!!! HHHEEENNNTTTAAAIII!!!"   
  
(WARNING: This voilent scene will not be written to save your stomach. Thank you.)  
  
Once Ryoga was sent flying to who know's where by Akane's new War Hammer of Destruction. Many were glad they never made her that angry and Cologne was considering making her an Honorary Amazon just to get that ki ability into the possesion of the Amazons.  
  
Akane Realized all the times Ranma tried to protect her from Ryoga and others like him. That is when she now knew that she loved Ranma. She loved him more than anything, but her chance was lost to her by one night at a party. Akane got up Shakily almost falling a couple of times making her way to her room not hearing the others trying to get her attention. Kasumi followed her sister after she left and went to her room grabbed a letter and package and went to her sisters room. She gently knocked and entered the room  
  
  
******  
Juuban  
******  
  
  
Ami and Ranma were just entering the hospital cafeteria.  
They had just made it on time for last ten minutes of Ami's mother's break. Ami looked around for her mother and once she found her she took Ranma's hand leading him towards her mother. Once she had grabbed Ranma's hand relief flooded Through her and some tension went away. Ranma also felt some tension flow away and he couldn't help notice how gentle and soft her hands were and he gently gripped her hand a little tighter to make sure they didn't lose grip of eachother at least that is what he told himself. They made it to the table Ami's mother was at, but she didn't notice them yet.  
  
"Mom." She waited for her mother's attention then continued. "This is Ranma Saotome. Ranma This is my mother Irene Mizuno."  
  
Ranma bowed and then responded. "Hello, Mizuno-san. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Irene noticed their hands and smiled within. 'Yes' "Hi, Son-in-law it's good to see the man that has such an effect on my daughter."  
  
"Son-in-law? How di..." Ami and Ranma responded stumped.  
  
"How did I know? I'm not stupid Ami I saw the signs plus if you didn't want me to know you should of used a different hospital." Irene said with happiness in her voice.  
  
"But.." Ami tried to say.  
  
"I suspect Ranma that you are here to ask for permission to marry my daughter." Ranma Nodded. "Then I give it not because she's pregnant but because you seem like a nice man, and you will be good for Ami."  
  
"What do you mean?" The young couple asked.  
  
"That is one of the reasons. You both seem to saying things together plus I want more for my daughter, not just studying to be a doctor. She barely takes her nose out of her books. She could be in college now if she wanted to be. Another reason look at your hands you haven't let go of each other since you have been here. Let's talk about this later I have to get back to work." Irene pointed out.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Ranma will be staying with us tonight and his mother should be there for dinner tonight, mother."  
  
"That would be great. Wait a minute Ranma what's your mothers name." 'It can't be.'  
  
"Nadoko Saotome, Mizuno-san why do you ask?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"So your the legendary Ranma your mother talks about you all the time. I.."  
  
Dr. Irene Mizuno is Paged.  
  
"Sorry you two, but I have to go. See you two later." Irene says as she leaves.  
  
"Bye Mom!"  
  
"Bye Mizuno-san!"  
  
"It seems that our parents know eachother." Ami stated.  
  
"Yeah, it seems that way. Um.. could we head downtown I have to make a stop before we go to your friends home." Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes Ranma that would probably give us enough time to make it there on schedule." Ami responded.  
  
"Schedule? Ami the route I plan to take will give us enough time to stop for ice cream."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ami asked  
  
"You'll see." Ranma stated with mischeif.  
  
Ami and Ranma headed out of the building. Ranma then swepted up Ami into his arms and jumped onto the nearby rooftop and waited until Ami calmed down. After she calmed down he asked her for directions and headed that way.  
  
  
*******************  
4:15 Hikawa Shrine  
*******************  
  
  
In the Hikawa Shrine eight woman, one man, and two moon cats our sitting around a room talking or just hanging out.  
  
"So Rei do you know why your cousin was with Ami?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei was tired of the questioning. "For the last time meatball head! No, I don't know why they were together!"  
  
"Rei don't call me that!" Usagi said getting heated up.  
  
Minako quikly interrupted. "Well do you know if he's seeing anyone."  
  
"I told you guys I don't know I havent seen him in a long time." Rei said knowing it was a lost cause.  
  
"Rei what is your cousins name again?" Makoto asked.  
  
"His name is Ranma Saotome? Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"I think I've heard of him before. Haruka, do you know of someone named Ranma Saotome." She said as she looked towards Haruka.  
  
"Ranma...Ranma Saotome, yeah I think I read about him the other day in a magazine. I think it said he's one of the best martial artists in Japan at least that's what it said. Why?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Because he's Rei's cousin weren't you listening." Makoto stated  
  
"Rei's cousin? What's this about Rei's cousin?" Michiru now joined the conversation.  
  
"Rei's cousin Ranma was at Ami's house earlier today after we chased after that redh..." Minako started.  
  
"The redhead we forgot all about her damn!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"What Redhead?" Hotaru asked calmly.  
  
"That one over there." Usagi said pointing towards the entrance.  
  
Everyone looked over to where Usagi was pointing and saw a redhead by the door with Ami in front of her.  
  
"Hello everyone I would like you to meet my fiancee Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma-chan walked around Ami bowed and spoke.   
  
"Hi i'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."  
  
Ranma-chan stood she had grown taller lately she now was as tall as her male form her figure filled out more. She used to be cute, but now his female form was drop dead gorgeous. Men would fall at her feet and many did and still do. The girls stared at her than one spoke.  
  
"Your not Ranma! Ranma is my cousin. I know what my cousin looks like." Rei said quite upset and angry.  
  
"I am..." Ranma started to talk, but was interrupted.  
  
"Do you know your fiancee is a girl Ami?" Makoto asked Ami.  
  
"Ami I didn't know you swung that way. You should of told us." Haruka stated looking at Ami in a new light.  
  
"Fiancee!?! You mean your engaged to that guy we saw earlier?" Usagi said happy for Ami.  
  
"Damn that means he's not available!" Minako said as hearts left her eyes.  
  
"Ami aren't you a little to young to get married!" Michiru asked with concern.  
  
"What's going on I thought he was supposed to be a guy." Hotaru said confused.  
  
After Ami and Ranma-chan's annoucement no one would let them speak but kept asking questions. That's when someone let themselves be known.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
In that instant Ranma-chan was against a wall looking for the evil creature. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Ranma-chan. That's when Ami was reminded about Ranma's Allurophobia. She spotted Luna and Artemis and then took Ranma-chan by the arm and pulled her out of the room. Ami then went back in the room and asked for Luna and Artemis to hide and then told the scouts That Ranma-chan was deadly afraid of cats. She then went and retieved Ranma-chan and a couple of glasses of hot and cold water and proceeded back into the room with the senshi. Once they were in the room Setsuna showed up right behind them.  
  
"Hello everyone I want you to please listen to Ami she has a lot to say and it's very important to us." Setsuna said as they all regained their hearts.  
  
Everyone turned from looking at Setsuna to looking at Ami and Ranma-chan.  
  
"Okay everyone I would like you to meet my fiancee Ranma Saotome. Please wait before interrupting...Ranma is currently under a Jusenkyo curse that transforms him into a girl in body only. Watch hot water," Ami pours a cup of hot water over Ranma-chan's head transforming him into a boy. The inner senshi gasp and instantly know he is Ranma.  
  
"H-h-how?" Rei asked stunned.  
  
"Wait and Ranma Will explain, but let me show you the change two more times, cold water." Ami pours cold water on Ranma changing him into a girl. "Hot water." Ami then pours the last cup over Ranma-chan changing her back into a boy. "As you can see Ranma is cursed to to change into a girl with cold water and hot water changes him back. Ranma it is your turn to tell the rest."  
  
"Well two and half years ago my old man decided to take us to a training ground in China called Jusenkyo. In Jusenkyo there our over one hundred springs and in each spring something had drowned their, and you would take form of whatever drowned there last." Ranma said.  
  
"Is their a cure?" Minako asked.  
  
"No their is no known cure that I know of. I destroyed the last known one several months ago."  
  
"What was that?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Jusenkyo."  
  
"Huh! You destroyed the place where you got the curse." Makoto asked  
  
"Not really I destroyed the source and the springs, and they all dried up."  
  
"Ahem! I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we continue." Setsuna said.  
  
"Well we planned to get married in at least a month, and I would love for all of you to show up." Ami informed them.  
  
"Wait Ami, how long have you known my cousin?" Rei asked shocked.  
  
"Um, actually I've only known Ranma for two and a half months."  
  
"Two and a half months!!" all the other senshi yelled except Setsuna.  
  
"Aren't you two moving a little fast." Michiru asked worriedly.  
  
"Tell them Ami they need to know because this affects all of us and especially you and." Setsuna said leaving the sentence hanging.  
  
"What does she mean Ami?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
Ami hesistantly looked towards Setsuna. Setsuna nodded her head to shoe Ami to answer the question.  
  
"Ranma I have another form I recieved from in my past life. My other forms name is Sailor Mercury and I fight with a group called the Sailor Senshi." Ami informed Ranma.  
  
The Senshi besides Ami and Setsuna gasp at Ami telling her secret.  
  
"Ami!?!" Usagi gasped shocked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury? Sailor Senshi? Who are they? I've never heard of them." Ranma replied not knowing the senshi.  
  
Mass facefault even Setsuna.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" All the senshi yelled.  
  
Instantly Ranma was back against the wall sweating every single person in the room was giving him a glare that promised him punishment.  
  
"Well um... I I...had a lot of.. things happen to me over the last couple years. I had to fight and save people from wackos., Princes, the Orochi, martial artists, a demi-god, and train a lot so I never had a chance to do the simple things like watch the news or read the paper." Ranma said quickly hoping to douse their wraith.  
  
"So you never heard of the Senshi." Rei stated.  
  
"Nope never have." Ranma replied.  
  
"Well Ranma the Sailor Senshi are a group of soldiers from the past that are here to protect the earth from evil and the negaverse." Ami replied informing Ranma.  
  
Ranma responded quickly worried. "But Ami you can't fight!"  
  
"I have and if I have to I will." Ami said upset.  
  
"No you can't! Not in your condition!" Ranma countered  
  
"Oh! That's right I guess I can't fight anymore in this condition." Ami replied worried.  
  
"What condition Ami? What's wrong are you sick?" Michiru asked concerned.  
  
Ami started to panic now, but still tried to respond. "Uh! I-I-I-I'M p-p-p-p-pr-pr-pr.." She tried but failed, so Ranma continued.  
  
"Ami's pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" All the Senshi yelled plus two moon cats.  
  
Like Setsuna wouldn't know that Ami was pregnant come on.  
  
End of chapter  
  
  
  
Well sorry for taking so long, but I have been busy lately at work. I was pulling eight day shifts for three weeks because lack of workers. And I was having writers block due to the extra work. But I have finished two chapters and starting to write the next. Once I have the other typed up I will post it.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Explanation's. Dinner with the mother's. Old promises. Cooking together, embarrassing situations, a new hope, And a wedding with an initiation into the group!?!   
  
Well here is the slight revision hope you like it. I will soon be putting the next chapter out. 


	4. Senshi, Parents, and Weddings

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon are not mine in any shape or form.   
  
I just started to type no script like so this chapter will be different from the others, but I will rewrite the others later like I did this one. It's a little hard though I keep trying to go back to script when I write. I'll break that habit soon.   
  
Thinking ' '   
Talking " "   
Sound * *   
  
  
  
A New Life   
  
  
By: John Sanchez(StrykerJ)   
  
  
E-mail me at: Iczel21@aol.com for any suggestions or comments on this story.   
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
Senshi, Parents, and Weddings   
  
******************************   
  
"Ami's pregnant." Ranma calmly stated using the soul of ice technique. Which caused an uproar from the other Senshi and two hidden Moon cats.   
  
"WHAT!?!"   
  
"I'm..I'm currently two and a half months pregnant." Ami replied.   
  
Setsuna spoke up. "If i'm correct Ranma is the father." Saying like she didn't already know ahead of time.   
  
"Yes, i'm the father." Ranma answered back quickly.   
  
"Alright Ami and Ranma this is your final chance to pull out of this union. You have two choices: the first is for Ami to have an abortion, and the second is to get married." Setsuna asked.   
  
Ranma spoke up, "I don't speak for Ami, but I would rather be a father and get married than allow a life to die."   
  
"I could never do that to my child so I have decided to be a mother and marry Ranma." Ami said with much force to show she is serious.   
  
The others were finally catching up after the shocking news. "Hold up! Wait a minute! How did this happen?", Makoto inquired.   
  
"How do you think!?!" Minako retorted causing Ami, Makoto, and Ranma to blush, and then Minako started to blush when she found out she said that out loud.   
  
Rei quickly recovered from the words Minako said. "Well are you going to tell us what happened." she said while giving a glare to Minako.   
  
"Um...Well it starts..." Ami started to say but found it difficult so Ranma interrupted knowing her distress.   
  
"Ami let me tell the story this time. It started back...(Ranma explained to the other senshi what had happened.)...and that's what brings us up to now."   
  
"What about your career Ami? Are you still going to be able to go to school while pregnant?" Michiru inquisitively questioned Ami.   
  
Ami responded with a skim of a plan she came up with so she didn't bore the others with all the detail. "Well I plan to stay in school for awile longer, and by then hopefully I should be ahead in my classes, and if i'm lucky I should be able to graduate with the others. I have finished some college courses over the summer which should help me graduate with the rest of you."   
  
"And I'll try to handle the rest as much as possible. I have a job that doesn't take to much of my time, and more than enough cash to take care of us. I'm already planning to buy a house by the end of the month and I should have enough cash left over to buy furniture and any neccessities at that time." Ranma continued.   
  
"What kind of job do you have?" the senshi asked.   
  
"Well actually I have almost two jobs. I model in both ny forms through a big agency. Nabiki Tendo is my manager right now she got a great deal from the agency. She's currently holding 3/4 of my money for me investing it and such. I don't know how much she's holding for me, but I trust her nowaday's. She's treated me a lot better when I came to her about the job that I was offered. She gets about 20% of the money I make and 10% of whatever I make from investments and such. I'm still shocked at how much you can make as model."   
  
Minako jumped up in shock once she figured something out. "Wait a minute I know where I've seen you before. Your pictures are in a most of the magazines I read. Your female side almost gained super model status overnight!"   
  
"What!?! my cousin's Ranko!" Rei shouted.   
  
Setsuna caught off Rei and started to talk. "Ahem! I'm not done yet. Ami. Ranma. I want you both here tommorrow at twelve o'clock for the Moon Kingdom Wedding Ceremony. I need for you to both to dress nice, and the rest of you to be there too and don't be late." After finishing Setsuna left the room and went back to the gates of time to prepare for the ceremony.   
  
Puzzled Ranma asked "Moon Kingdom Wedding Ceremony?"   
  
"I'll explain that Ranma." Ami said. "A long time ago..(Ami proceeded to tell Ranma about the Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, Queen Beryl, Metalia, Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9, and more...)..and Galaxia was our last enemy."   
  
"Wow your lives are about as hectic as mine." Ranma stated.   
  
"What do you mean, Ranma?" Rei asked curiously.   
  
Ranma thought for a second then decided to tell them about the Neko-ken, the ten year training trip, Jusenkyo, the Amazons, Ryoga, Happosai, The fiancees, the Orochi, Toma, Kirin, Herb, Pantyhose Taro, and Saffron.   
  
"So you expect me to believe that there are that many strong humans out there. No one could be that strong." Haruka said in disbelief of the story it was just to unbelievable for her.   
  
" Yes, they can be if they train hard enough, and Saffron the secong to last one I foght was a demi-god. The last one I fought that I didn't let anyone know about was a Demon hunter. He trained me in some of his school moves while I made some more using his and my father's moves. I'll have to show you them later." Ranma retorted with pride in his abilities.   
  
Rei's curiosty got the better of her and she had just had to know if Ranma knew how to use chi and ki. He could probably teach her how to improve hers for fire readings. "Ranma you said something about Ki blasts earlier. I didn't think it was possible to project your chi."   
  
"Yeah it's possible just watch Rei." Ranma replied. Ranma brought out a hand in front of him palm facing up. His ki started forming above his palm into a blue ball. Their were *gasps* around the room.   
  
"Amazing! Is it alright if I feel it." Rei asked like a little kid at a candy store.   
  
"Sure!"   
  
Rei started to reach out towrds the ball of ki, but was interrupted by Ami. "Becareful Rei it did something to us last time." Rei paused for a couple of seconds than felt the ki ball nothing happened except for the feeling of confidence and power of that small ball of ki. Once she was done Ranma dissapated the ball.   
  
"Wow!" Rei said with enthusiasm then she turned towards Ami looking at her questionly. "What do you mean it did something to you. All I felt was the power of the ball and Ranma's confidence."   
  
"That's what I told Ami that it should be harmless like that, but when Ami touched it we both felt a sensation go over us. I can't really explain what it was." Ranma informed Rei.   
  
Ami continued with her thoughts on the sumbject. "The sensation I had felt weird, but it also made me feel warm, all over." Ami checked the time and noticed that they needed to leave to start dinner, or their plans would be ruined. Ami and Ranma said their goodbye's and left.   
  
After they were gone Usagi spoke up finally. "Wow! Ami's pregnant!?! I always thought I would be the first."   
  
"This is so unlike Ami. The way she dressed and acted while she was here." The brown haired senshi of the group informed them.   
  
Minako jumped in with her own two cents. "I know what you mean she was practically smiling every time Ranma looked at her and she would look at him every so often with a smile I had never seen her use before. She must really like him even if it was mistake."   
  
"Plus she gets both sides and that Ranma-chan was sexy.",quipped Haruka.   
  
"Yeah to bad he's taken." Michiru replied much to Haruka's displeasure and her liking of the reaction from Haruka.   
  
"What!?!"   
  
"Just kidding." Michiru said giggling at Haruka's reaction.   
  
Hotaru spoke up for the first time they started this meeting. "This does bring up a question, Chibi-Usa never said anything about Ami and Ranma and them having a child."   
  
"Now that you think about it she never did." The shrine Priestess stated.   
  
"Rei, Hotaru-chan if sh did mention it, it probably would of have never happened. Ami would have been more cautios and would have never got pregnant and never met Ranma. Well for one thing I think they're good for each other. I think their relationship is changing them for the better."   
  
"I think Michiru is correct." Luna stated. "If Chibi-Usa did mention it Ami would have had her guard up and never gotten pregnant."   
  
"Your right Luna, but this situation does cause us a problem." Artemis spoke with worry in his voice.   
  
"What kind of problem?" Rei asked impatiently.   
  
"Well how do I put this..." Artemis tried to say but was interrupted by Rei.   
  
"Spit it out!" Luna sighed at Rei's impatience and waited for Artemis to continue.   
  
"We are temporarily otu of a Sailor Mercury."   
  
"WHAT!?!" The senshi yelled.   
  
Artemis sighed almost in defeat. "Weren't you listening earlier, since Ami's pregnant she can't be Sailor Mercury until three month's after the child is born."   
  
Makoto sat and thought for a second and then asked, "How are we supposed to work without Ami."   
  
"Well to answer that question." Luna started and waited for everyone's attention. "That is what the Moon Kingdom Wedding Ceremony is for. After the ceremony it's up to Ami and Ranma to find a replacement within a month."   
  
"Well I hate interrupt." Haruka said while getting up. "But we got to go we'll see everyone tommorrow. Bye!" Michiru and Hotaru got up to and said their goodbyes the other following their lead.   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
As the other scouts leave for home. At another home two young adults are busy cooking dinner. Ranma is grabbing the items for dinner, while Ami is preparing to make it.   
  
Ami checked all the items that were out. "Ranma we have all the items we need for dinner."   
  
"Alright then let's get started." Ranma said eagerly to get dinner ready.   
  
Time passes and the food is almost done, and we see two teenagers having fun talking.   
  
"Ami why don't you get ready for dinner." Ranma said while stirring the food.   
  
"Alright!" Ami said with a little reluctance. She then set down the spoon in her hand. Ami than turned to walk out of the kitchen only to slip on some oil, but before she could hit the floor two strong but gentle hands stopped her descent and lifted her up. She looked up into the eyes of her helper and melted as she became lost in his eyes, and before she knew it she was in a deep passionate kiss. Ami let the world fade away to nothing except for her and Ranma, but than the world came back and they drew apart wondering what just happened. 'How could have I ever falling in love so fast. Love is that what this is she wondered.' She looked over to the also blushing Ranma. 'Yes it is love. I haven't felt this way before, but how could that be. Now that I think about it I started to fall in love with him the first day we met. I wonder what he thinks about me? He is the one who kissed me.'   
  
Earlier Ranma was keeping an eye on the food when he saw Ami slip. He immediately caught her before she could hit the floor and put her back into a standing position. Ami then took that moment to look into his eyes, and he became lost in her eyes and before he knew it he started kissing her passionately while she returned his kiss in full. The world dissapeared around them and then came back. He ended the kiss and stepped back a little and became confused. 'WHAT AM I DOING? I LOVE AKANE! I DON'T Love...' And as he was thinking this he looked at Ami and continued his thoughts. 'No that's a lie. I do love Ami just as much as I love Akane but why? I haven't known her long, but this failing I get inside of me is the same feeling I get when i'm with Akane. We need to talk about this. I wonder how Ami's going to take this does she even love me.'   
  
Before they could get out of their thoughts to speak Ami's mother walked into the kitchen.   
  
'Hmm' Irene thought then spoke up. "Hello, you two. How are you two doing?"   
  
Ranma came out of his stuphor and answered. "Hello Mrs. Mizuno were both doing fine. Dinner should be done in ten minutes. Ami you better go get ready."   
  
This brought Ami back to reality. She left the kitchen telling her mom hello, and that she was having a better day than expected. The whole time she said this she was smiling. What puzzled her though was her mother's smile.   
  
Whwn Ami left Irene decided to talk to Ranma. "So Ranma, What are the plans for you two."   
  
"Well I thought about this a lot and I came up with some things. I have enough cash to buy a home, and furniture. I've been saving all of my money job for the last seven months. After I buy us a house we should have the weddding planned and set. My job should be able to allow us to live pretty well."   
  
"Wow i'm impressed you did think about this a lot. I would love to help with the wedding preparations and I know your mother would love to help to Ranma."   
  
"Mizuno-san?"   
  
"Yes, Ranma."   
  
"How do you know my mother?"   
  
"Well your mother and I are best freinds. How about if we tell you two later, tonight we have a wedding to talk about."   
  
"That would be great. I'd like to hear a lot more about my mother. I only get to see her every once in a while now a days."   
  
Fifteen minutes pass and there is knock at the door. Ranma goes to answer it since Ami and her mother are still getting ready. When he opens it he sees his mother.   
  
"Hello mom, i'm so glad you came tonight."   
  
"Hello son, I wouldn't miss this for the world."   
  
"Thank you mom this means a lot to us, come on in. Ami and her mother should be down any second."   
  
"Nodoka-chan, i'm so glad to see you again."   
  
"Irene-chan, i'm so glad to see you too. Where is Ami-chan?"   
  
"Ami should be down any moment." As if on cue Ami stepped into the room. "Ah! Here she is right now."   
  
Ranma looked at Ami and his jaw hit the floor. Ami is wearing a beautiful light blue dress which went down just past her knees, with long sleeves and a simple blue bow in the back, and white lace around the neck area. She had a light trace of make-up on her face. All together they thought she looked beautiful. Ranma voiced his opinion on accident causing Ami and himself to blush when everyone caught the word kawaii coming out of his mouth.   
  
"Ami you look absolutely beautiful. We know Ranma thinks so. And talking about Ranma this is his mother, you should know Nodoka Saotonme."   
  
"Hello Ami-chan it's nice to see you again. It's been awhile since my last visit."   
  
"Auntie! I didn't know Ranma was your son."   
  
"Yes Ami, Ranma is my son, and i'm glad to see you two getting along so well."   
  
"What do you mean Auntie?" Ami asked confused.   
  
"Yeah! Mom what do you mean?"   
  
"Well from what I mean is this, unless you started wearing make-up for some reason son, you and Ami have the same lipstick on."   
  
Ami looked from Nodoka to look at Ranma for the first time leaving the kitchen. He was still wearing the clothes from earlier. Ami looked at Ranma's face and noticed that Auntie was telling the truth of Ranma having lipstick on his lips from where they kissed earlier. She immediately blushed red at being caught. Now she knew she shouldn't have put on make-up earlier.   
  
Ranma saw the expression on Ami's face and knew that his mother was telling the truth. He moved his fingers to his lips and rubbed his lips with his fingertips. He then looked at his fingertips and there it was Ami's lipstick. He was brought out of his daze by Irene.   
  
"Nodoka-chan, I knew you wouldn't miss that. I saw them kissing earlier in the kitchen. I didn't let them know I was their until a minute after. They make an adorable couple just like we thought they would so long ago."   
  
Ami and Ranma were blushing more at this. Then Ranma smelt their cooking and his brain quit and his stomach took over with a *rumble* which everyone heard.   
  
"Well it sounds like Ranma is hungry. Let's go eat the dinner are children made together."   
  
"That sounds great and then we could talk about the wedding Irene-chan."   
  
The mothers started for the diningroom with Ami and Ranma following along. They all sat down and started eating. The mothers started talking while Ami and Ranma ate slowly listening to their parents talk.   
  
"Ranma you know how before you were born your dad and I engaged you to a Tendo."   
  
"Yeah?" 'I know this already.'   
  
"Well son this you didn't know I previously wanted you to be engaged to Irene's daughter not Soun's, but your faather thought it would be better if it would be one of Soun's daughters. Irene and I were upset that we couldn't fufill are dream."   
  
"What dream is that Auntie?"   
  
"Well youe mother and I wanted to become closer since were almost like sisters, and if the two of you became husband and wife we would become in-laws and grandparents. Sure, we could of become closer if you married Soun's daughter, but it wouldn't be the same. Enough about us let's talk about the wedding."   
  
During dinner they set the wedding day, honeymoon much to Ami's and Ranma's embarassment. They talked about living arrangements, school;, and work. Nodoka gave Ami and Ranma the newly rebuilt Saotome home and dojo, but they were about to be suprised even more.   
  
"Oh! Before I forget to tell you two. You two are already married."   
  
"WHAT?!?" Two suprised newlyweds yelled.   
  
"So you did do what I asked you to do Nodoka-chan."   
  
"What are you talking about mom?" Ami asked.   
  
"I had Nodoka-chan move your name to the Saotome's as Ranma's wife. Right now yout two are legally married."   
  
"B-but...what about the wedding?" Ranma asked still a little dazed.   
  
"It's just for show son, as of today Ami became your wife and you her husband and starting this weekend you and Ami will be moving into your new home."   
  
Ami and Ranma didn't know what to make of this turn of events, but there was nothing they could do about they were going to get married anyway.   
  
"Nodoka-chan do you want to stay the night it is getting late and I would love your company?"   
  
"That would be lovely Irene-chan."   
  
"That's great then you can sleep in the guestroom."   
  
"What about Ranma, mom?" Ami asked.   
  
"He can sleep in your room. He is your husband."   
  
Ami and Ranma blushed at Irene's suggestion.   
  
"My son can be so manly!"   
  
Ami and Ranma blushed more at Nodoka's comment.   
  
"Well let's go to bed Nodoka-chan."   
  
Irene and Nodoka headed up to their rooms, stopped and mumbled somethings to each other. They then turned towards Ami and Ranma and spoke together. "And don't keep us up all night, newlyweds!" They then went to their rooms leaving two very blushing teenagers behind. Nodoka moves Ranma's pack to Ami's room and goes back to hers to sleep.   
  
Several minutes later Ami finally could speak. "I guess we should go to bed too? I mean go to sleep we have a long day tommorrow."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Ami leads Ranma to her room and went in. Minutes passed and they started to talk, and two hours later they were asleep in each others arms.   
  
*****   
  
The sunlight shined through the window lighting the room and the two figures nestled together in bed. The female woke up urgently and was up and out of the room. The male woke up once he was ran over. He saw his wife run out of the roomk. He did a double take. Yes his wife, he was now married legally. He and his wife had spent most of the night talking about their relationship. They decided to move slowly with their relationship and build on what they already have and they had a lot. They were freinds from the start, they trusted each other, they were attracted to each other not just physically, and his wife was now two and a half months pregnant with his child. He got up from bed and started to gather his clothing from his pack to go practice then take a bath. He left his clothing and bathroom materials out beside his pack. Ami came back in and sat down on the bed still looking a little pale.   
  
"Ami-chan are you ok?" Ranma asked with worry in his voice.   
  
Ami blushed hearing Ranma say Ami-chan this brought back some of the color to her face.   
  
"I'm ok Ranma-kun it's just morning sickness. I had to get up twice last night after we fell asleep."   
  
"Ok, I was just making sure you were ok. I heard from a doctor I know once that you should add ginger in with your tea to help out with morning sickness."   
  
"I never heard that, but I will have to try it out today. Thank you."   
  
"Well i'm going out to practice in the park and I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat breakfast when I come back?"   
  
"Sure, Ranma-kun that would be nice, but remember we have to be at the shrine at noon."   
  
"Well we have to go shopping I don't have any formal wear right now it's in storage at work. We can get you something too. Wait I know just the right dress for you we just have to find the store I need. Well i'm off to the park."   
  
Ranma went out to practice in the park, while Ami decided to take a shower. Both parents got up to start making breakfast for their children. A fifteen minutes later Ami showed up in the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning daughter."   
  
"Good morning daughter-in-law is my son up yet."   
  
Ami blushed then spoke. "Good morning mom, auntie. Yes Ranma is at the park practicing. He should be back soon, so we can go eat out and do some shopping."   
  
"So what do you think of my son, Ami-chan?"   
  
"Well, I haven't known Ranma that long, but I trust him. He is one of the nicest guys I know. It also looks like he grew up some from the first time we met."   
  
"No Ami-chan, I mean what do you feel for my son?"   
  
"Well um..."Ami looks at her toes to hide her blush. "Well we haven't known each other that long, but I think i'm in love with Ranma."   
  
During Ami's confession Ranma entered the room behind her just in time to hear her say "I'm in love with Ranma." Ranma didn't know why but he was extremely over joyed and before he knew it he was turning the now surprised Ami around. He cupped her chin lifting her head to look into her eyes. Ami had closed her eyes, but as soon as he brushed her cheek she opened them. After gazing into each others eyes they saw the love they had for each other. They pressed closer to each other and kissed, a minute passed before they were interrupted with giggles. Theri mothers were talking amongst themselves about how well their children had grown up into such a lovely couple.   
  
"Um, Ami i'm going to go take a shower and then we can go."   
  
"Ok!" Ami replied with a little depression. 'I know he heard me, so why hasn't he told me how he feels.'   
  
Ranma looked at Ami before pulling away and saw the hurt in her eyes, so he moved in closer and whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Ami-chan." He then kissed the shocked, but happy Ami on the lips before leaving to the bathroom.   
  
************************   
  
Elsewhere   
  
A woman is sitting ona throne made of rocks and gems in a darkened area hiding her face. "Kaoline! Get in here!" She yelled.   
  
A young woman comes out from one of the dark recesses of the room. She is about 5'9" with green eyes, red and orange mid back length hair, with a modest figure. She is wearing black leather pants, a black tube top, and black leather boots. She lowers to one knee. "Yes, my dear Queen Dementia."   
  
"Why did you not report in yesterday?"   
  
"I failed my Queen." Kaoline mumbled.   
  
"Failure! I don't care if you have failed or not. You will report to me. Tommorrow I want you to find me the Rainbow Stars. Now go before I decide to destroy your worthless hide."   
  
"Yes mt Queen!"   
  
Kaoline exits into the shadows and fades away. She fades into another room. In the middle of the room is a table with paper scattered all over it. She walks up to the table and picks up an envelop and pulls out a diamond that looks like it is on fire with blue and white flames.   
  
"Well little one, what should we use you on. How about an animal, one that is strong and big, but first I need a plan of attack."   
  
Kaoline starts going through her plans for tommorrow. She then sets the diamond down on the table. And you can see that the diamond is still burning with an intense blue and white flames.   
  
*****************   
  
Hikawa Shrine   
  
Setsuna is setting an area up for the ceremony. At first no one knew what she was doing in the back area of the shrine, but they soon caught on that she was drawing a large symbol of Mercury on the ground and within the symbol were smaller symbols of the other planets. Once she was done she said a chant and the symbols glowed for a second. Once that was done she came back towards the others to wait for Ami and Ranma.   
  
"What was that you were doing Setsuna?" Michiru asked looked over at the symbols.   
  
"I will tell all of you about it in a couple of minutes."   
  
Hotaru was the first to notice the new arrivals. "Setsuna-mama there...Wow!"   
  
Everyone turned to see the couple and boy were they shocked. They were left breathless in front of them was an Ami they have never seen before, gone was the bookworm look she had. They could tell she was blushing at the stares, but Ranma helped her move closer so they could see the dress she is wearing. She was wearing a black almost skin tight dress that showed off her curves, it went down to her ankles with slits on each side that went to her mid-thigh. It had a low collar which showed a little cleavage more than Ami had ever shown. The back was cut low too it was cut to just about the waist line which showed a lot of her back. There was a blue dragon embroidered on the dress. Ami wor matching high heels, with a diamond and amethyst necklace in a shape of heart, and a pair of amethyst butterfly earrings. The sneshi couldn't believe this was Ami they knew Ami was pretty, but not drop dead georgeous. Mamaoru thoguht she was just plain sexy.   
  
"See I told ya, that you would leave them breathless." Ranma said with a smile directed at Ami.   
  
Ami was blushing even more upon remembering what Ranma had said earlier.   
  
Flashback   
  
*********   
  
Ranma walked over to Ami carrying something in his arms. "Ami here is the dress that I was thinking of earlier, go try it on." He handed the dress to her and she entered a dressing room.   
  
"Ok i'll be out in a couple of minutes." A couple of minutes pass than a couple more.   
  
"Is their something wrong Ami?" Ranma asked with concern in his voice.   
  
"No, There isn't it's just...well the dress isn't it a little too..."   
  
"Ami just come out here and let me see you, it can't be that bad I wore one similiar last week."   
  
Ami came out hesitantly blushing at the thought of showing so much skin. Once she was totally out she lowered her head to hide her blush while she waited for Ranma's comments, minutes passed and Ami was getting self concious. Then she felt Ranma cup her chin and lifted her head up and stepped back.   
  
Ranma waited for Ami to step out, and once she was out his jaw hit the floor it took awile for him to regain his bearings. Ami was beautiful, but he couldn't see her face so he reached out and lifted it to see. Now Ami was stunning and he knew he just had to get this dress for her.   
  
"You look stunning Ami. You will leave them breathless at the sight of you. Heck, they might not even notice me when we get there. Before we leave though let's find you some shoes and jewelry."   
  
"Ranma are you sure that I...I mean I have never wore."   
  
Ranma noticed Ami hesitation so he decided to encourage her. "Yes i'm sure Ami you look sexy in that dress." He than moved up to Ami and gave her a gentle kiss.   
  
********************   
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Ami came out of her daze to only be bombarded by her friends.   
  
"Wow! Ami is that you?"   
  
"You look georgeous Ami!"   
  
"Stunning Ami!"   
  
"I have to agree with them."   
  
"Wow, Ami you look great!"   
  
"The girls are right Ami. You do look great."   
  
"Ami that dress is expensive! How could you afford it?"   
  
"My husband bought it for me." Ami said shyly knowing that she was in for more questions.   
  
"HUSBAND!!!"   
  
Th scouts looked at Ranma. He was wearing black slacks with a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black vest which had a blue dragon embroidered on it. He was also wearing a black tie and dress shoes. He was carrying a bag over his shoulders, and two coats were draped over his arm. The white shirt didn't hide the physique Ranma had, nor did the pants. Once the girls were done ogling him they couldn't believe how much luck Ami had to have met Ranma.   
  
Ranma felt like Ami now, but answered their question. "Yep, yesterday me and ami became legally husband and wife are parents set it up before we knew anything about it."   
  
Minako got a weird grin on her face and asked a question she was dying to know. "So how was the wedding night Ami-chan."   
  
Ami glanced at Ranma and caught his wink than answered Minako with what her and Ranma talked about on the way to the shrine knowing the questions that might be asked. "It was the most wonderful night in my life."   
  
"Really!?!" Asked Minako, Makoto, and Usagi at the same time."   
  
Ranma smirked and replied. "Yeah I'll say, The talk we had sorted out everything." Mass inner senshi facefault exempt Ami of course. 'Well that shoul stop them from asking.'   
  
"Alright everyone let's get started." Setsuna said to get the ceremony done , so she can go back to the gates of time.   
  
"How long will this take I was hoping to head to the Arcade after this."   
  
"Not long the sooner we start the faster will finish."   
  
"Me and Ami-chan are ready."   
  
"That's Ami-chan and I, Ranma-kun."   
  
"Oh." Ranma blushed at his slip of his tongue he had been working at fixing his bad habits the last couple months because of his job, Akane, and now Ami and his unborn child.   
  
"That's all right. I know your trying and you are doing a good job at it. I'll help you if you want it."   
  
"That would be nice Ami, thanks."   
  
"Your welcome."   
  
"The rest of us are ready Setsuna."   
  
"Alright everyone find your planet symbol and stand on it. Ami I want you and Ranma to stand in the center facing each other. Before we start though let's run through the steps:   
  
1. All the scouts except for Ami will power up to their first form.   
  
2. Usagi from the twelve o'clock, and Mamoru from the six o'clock step into the circle after it stops pulsing. Mamoru step up to Ranma's left side, while Usagi you step up to Ami's left.   
  
3. Usagi you will then power up to the Moon Princess, while Mamoru you transform into Prince Edmeyion.   
  
4. At that time Ami and Ranma you will turn to your left and be presented your Mecury rings to exchange to each other. Once the rings are prexented to you by Princess Serenity and Prince Edmeyion bow to them and turn back to each other. The prince and princess will go back to their original positions.   
  
5. At this point each scout will praise the uniting ending with the princess.   
  
6. Ami and Ranma will than place the rings on the others hand.   
  
7. I will than finish the chant. At that time the rings and the mercury symbol will pulse.   
  
8. At that point of time Ami and Ranma will have to embrace and kiss until the energy from the mercury symbol is drawn into their rings and that will conclude the ritual.   
  
"Setsuna, what about the rings? I don't have one and Usako dosen't either."   
  
"The rings will appear in your hands during the exchange. Now that we have finished the run through let's start."   
  
At this point everyone gets into their positions. All the scouts power up except Ami. The symbols brighten and start to pulse then it stops. Mamoru and Usagi step up to the couple and power up. Once they are powered up Ami and Ranma turn to them. They are given the rings and they bow. Ami and Ranma than face each other and the prince and princess go back to their original spots.   
  
Sailor Venus started off first. "As the senshi of love I hope you two have a wonderful and lovely life together forever."   
  
"To my friend Ami I wish you have a happy marriage, and cousin take good care of Ami. I want you two to know I am very happy to see two people I love get married." Sailor Mars said happily with tears in her eyes.   
  
Sailor Jupiter spoke next, "Guess your the first of us to get married. I wish you luck Ami, and I am glad you caught yourself a great guy too. Way to go girl!"   
  
Prince Edmeyion came next. "I wish the best for you both and that your love for each other lasts forever."   
  
Sailor Saturn was up next. "Ami since I have known you, you have been like family to me and I wish for you both eternal love and happiness."   
  
"Well Ami it looks like you not only get a good husband, but a sexy wife too, have fun!" Sailor Uranus said with a grin causing Ami to blush deep red.   
  
"Haruka, stop it! Ami I wish you good luck with your career amd marriage, and if you need help with anything call me."   
  
Sailor Pluto thought a second before answering. "I see a bright future for the two of you, but their will be bumps so stick close to each other."   
  
Last one to speak was Princess Serenity. "I always thought I would be the first one to get married and have a child. I always thought you would wait until you had a stable career, but I am glad you didn't you deserve something more than just a career. Love is what you needed in life and Ranma is the man will give you that love together the two of you can take care of your child and establish a loving and caring family. I know in my heart that you two will have great future together just like Mamo-chan and myself."   
  
Ranma than took Ami's hand and gently placed the ring on her finger, and Ami did the same with Ranma's hand. Setsuna started to chant an ancient spell, and the Mercury symbol and rings started to glow and pulse. Ami and Ranma slowly embraced and hesitantly started to kiss at first it was a soft kiss, but it got deeper and more passionate as they pulled the other closer. The energy pulled from the symbol into the rings slowly at first, then it was pulled in at a faster rate until there was no more energy left. Almost three minutes had passed since the spell had finished, and the couple were still locked in a passionate kiss. Ami had her hands interlocked behind Ranma's neck, while Ranma's were lightly brushing and caressing Ami's bare back. Everyone didn't want to interrupt so they waited for the couple to stop and breathe. Haruka started getting bored after the first minute and started timing them. That is when Setsuna decided to interrupt them.   
  
"Ami. Ranma."   
  
She didn't get a response except for a moan from Ami, soshe tried again.   
  
"Ami! Ranma!"   
  
Still she didn't get a response from the kissing couple.   
  
"AMI! RANMA!" Haruka yelled and instantly the couple were several feet apart trying to act casual, but failing miserably. Once they were apart Setsuna motioned everyone closer and spoke.   
  
"Thank you, now let's get down to business. Ami call forth your transformation rod."   
  
Ami did as she was told, and noticed it was glowing blue.   
  
"Ranma, I would like you to do the same thing by searching inside your self for a power you have not felt before and focus it into the palm of your hand."   
  
Ranma did what he was told and pulled out a transformation rod similar to Ami's and his was also glowing.   
  
"Now touch the top ends together."   
  
Ami and Ranma let their rods touch and watched as the rods transformed. Ami's rod transformed into a pair of blue tinted diamond earrings, which were shaped in a heart. While Ranma's turned into a pair of silver bracers with dragons etched on them with ice blue gems shaped into the symbol of Mercury.   
  
"Now put them on. Ami you will not be able to transform into a scout, but when needed you can turn into your Princess Mercury form. Ranma, I want you to say the first words that come to you."   
  
*Grumble* "I'm hungry." The scouts facefault exempt Ami who giggles knowing Ranma was just joking. "Just kidding, that was fun." Ranma takes a deep breath and says. "Mercury Knight Power!"   
  
A cold wet fog forms around Ranma obscuring him from everyone's view only allowing Ami total sight of Ranma causing her to blush.   
  
  
End of chapter   
  
  
Well here is the rewrite. I had the chapter done earlier, but I went back and wrote it again to get rid of the script version. I plan to rewrite the other chapters. I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I have some ideas for three different side stories along the way. One I either plan to put out before or after the next chapter I haven't decided yet. I know plenty of you think that I am going to make Ranma a scout. I want you to know right now I am not going to make him a scout I plan on someone else becoming a scout. Oh I think I finally broke my habit.


	5. A New Power

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 and Sailormoon are not mine in any shape or form.  
  
As you can tell I revised chapter 2+3 I hoped you like them.  
  
  
Thinking ' '  
Talking " "  
Sound * *  
Signs ( )  
  
  
  
A New Life  
  
  
By: John Sanchez(StrykerJ)  
  
  
E-mail me at my new address: StrykerJRan@hotmail.com for any suggestions or comments on this story.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
A New Power: let's test it out!  
  
********************************  
  
  
"Mercury Knight Power!" Ranma yelled.  
  
A cold wet fog formed around Ranma obscuring him from everyone's view only allowing Ami total sight of Ranma giving her a healthy blush at what she saw. The fog pulled inwards while forming a tuxedo. The suit was like their body suit molding perfectly to the body. The pants were black with blue trim going down the side of the legs. The silk shirt was white forming to the body, but was a style like his chinese shirts. A black leather jacket formed over his shirt it had a blue dragon desigh on the back making it look like it was made of ice. The buttons on the shirt were Ice blue gems, and in the innner pocket of the jacket was a blue handkercheif, a lighter, and a pen.  
  
Ranma looked at himself and sighed in frustration. 'How am I supposed to fight in this, but whoa what power!' He starts to test the movement noticing that their was no restrictions it was like he was wearing his usual clothing. Ranma stopped and looked at himself again and sighed a heavy sigh. 'The clothes are ok I guess and the power I feel is unbelievable, but why did I have to be a..'  
  
Ranma was cut out of his thoughts by the detransformed Prince Edemyion. "Why are you a girl!?!"   
  
'This is just not fair.' Ranma thought.  
  
  
Elsewhwere  
**********  
  
Kaoline looks from behind a mirror into a darkened room. Several lights turn on shining into the middle of the room. Sitting in the middle of the lighted room was the diamond from earlier the flames on it started pulsing slowly than faster when its prey was within reach. Above the diamond was a cage being lowered, and inside the cage was a giant panda. The diamond liquified increasing it's size, and shot straight up to the panda all that was heard was the panda in pain.  
  
Kaoline watched with fasicination as the diamond melded and took over the mind of the panda. "Tommorrow little one. Tommorrow when your fully matured enough we will attack."  
  
  
Hikawa Shrine  
*************  
  
"Why is this happening to me!?!" Ranma-chan yelled in frustration.  
  
Ami spoke up. "I know why Ranma, it was the cold fog during the transformation it triggered the curse."  
  
"You are correct Ami, Ranma will always be in his cursed form in his first transformation, and he can only reach his second transformation while Ami is in her Mercury Princess form, and in that form he will always be male. Before I go we are only half way done I need Ami and Ranma to find the replacement Sailor Mercury within thirty days. Ranma you should be able to control your curse now with your mind, but you have to be a girl at least 6 hours a day to stay a man the rest of the day." Setsuna informed them.  
  
"Great thanks!" Ranma said with a little joy.  
  
"Another Sailor Mercury?" Ami inquired.  
  
"Yes, she will be your temporary replacement when needed. I can not tell you anymore than that for now, but this situation will be quite interesting."  
  
And like that Setsuna dissappeared leaving behind many bewildred scouts.  
  
"So we have to find someone to replace Ami. Should be easy."  
  
"It's not as easy as you might think Ranma." A female voice said hidden in the bushes.  
  
"Yep it's a lot harder than you think." A male voice spoke this time.  
  
"Who are you two?" Ranma asked looking around for the people he didn't know.  
  
"Luna and Artemis are right Ranma. Would you two please explain the situation?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ranma don't be startled by our appearance, but we decided to help you conquer your fear of cat's within a couple month's time. Due to the union you shouldn't be afraid of Artemis or myself, but before I come out the reason it will be hard to find a replacement senshi is because you need to find a girl that has been born during the moon kingdom. Now that I said what I wanted to say we will come out one at a time, but we will keep our distance from you just incase it didn't work."  
  
Slowly Luna moved out from behind the bushes into Ranma-chan's view at first Ranma was startled, but then he noticed he wasn't afraid of Luna at all and became confused. Artemis than walked out, but had something covering his forehead.  
  
At this point Ranma-chan sreamed and stuttered. "C-c-ccccaaattt!" He quickly moved behind Ami to get away from the white cat in front of him.  
  
Luna made her way over to Artemis and removed the obstacle from Artemis's forehead and almost instantly Ranma-chan was calm again.  
  
"It looks like I was correct Ranma. You will not be afraid of us no more, but you will be afraid of regular cats."  
  
"At least that is a start." Ami said to Ranma, but couldn't help but giggle at the way Ranma-chan was still hiding behind her.  
  
Ranma-chan came out from behind Ami blushing of embarrassment. "I think it was time we left Ami. I have a photo shoot plus I would like to stop at our new home to see what we need there afterwards,"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Everyone we are going to our new house later. It was a wedding present from Ranma's mother to us. We would love for you to come and visit us there, so here is the address." Ami told everyone their address.  
  
"You two are going to a photo shoot!?! Please Can we come too?!" Minako asked very excited.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" Usagi said with joy in her voice.  
  
"Is it alright if we come along Ami? We wouldn't want to crowd you two?" Rei asked with a little hope.  
  
Ami looked at her freinds then turned to Ranma-chan showing him her most beautiful smile she asked him. "Ranma it's up to you is it alright if we bring the others along with us?"  
  
Ranma-chan turned to look at Ami and saw her smile and crumbled. "S-s-ssure, it's fine with me."  
  
"YES!" Minako and Usagi squealed out as they high fived each other."  
  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa can I go with Ami and Ranma?" Hotaru asked in a quiet voice to her adoptive parents.  
  
Michiru in turn asked Ami and Ranma-chan. "Ami would you and Ranma take care of Hotaru for the night? Haruka and I have something planned. We were going to leave her with Setsuna, but she would have more fun with you two."  
  
"I don't mind as long as Ami-chan dosent. Mom's..I mean our home still has a lot of the old furniture that I know of she can use my old room. What do you think Ami-chan?" Ranma-chan said smiling at Ami.  
  
Ami responded with a captivating smile. "I don't mind I would love for Hotaru to spend the night over with us."  
  
"It sounds like everyone's going to have fun, but I have somethings to do tonight as well. Bye everyone! Bye Usako!"  
  
Usagi quickly jumped into Mamoru's arms and gave him a quick peck on his lips then let go him. "Bye Mamo-chan!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka also started to get up to leave and de-transformed. Everyone else got ready to leave, and de-transformed while Ranma-chan watched. He stops them after their done and asks them an important question.  
  
"Um guys, it's not that I don't like this outfit are anything. I just want to know."  
  
"Yes, Ranma." Ami replied back.  
  
"How do I turn this off?" He asked as he waved at his uniform he was still wearing in his cursed form.  
  
Ami looked at Ranma-chan in her uniform again and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Ranma-chan responded with mock hurt in her voice. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You *giggle* have to *giggle* look at yourself." *giggle*  
  
Ranma-chan couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ami looked, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He saw his opening and attacked. "Oh really!" Ranma-chan striked his hands out and proceeded to tickle Ami all over.  
  
Ami tried desperately to get away, but was quickly pulled closer causing Ami to lose her balance and fall against Ranma-chan. Ami stopped giggling and blushed deeply at the intimate position she is in with Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan also stops her actions after noticing their position they are in.  
  
Ami moved her head from the resting spot on Ranma-chan's left breast to look up into his eyes. She saw the emotions run through his or her face at the time. 'I don't want to hurt him, but it's going to take some time to get used to his female form. I will try though for both our sakes.' Ami came out of her thought's to see Ranma-chan backing away with some hurt in his/her eyes. Ami made up her mind and lunged at Ranma-chan.  
  
  
Just a bit ago.  
  
Ranma-chan started to tickle Ami, but she tried to squirm away so he pulled her closer. Ami than lost her balance and started to fall, but Ranma-chan quickly caught her. Ami's arms went around her as her head laid upon his left breast. 'Oh no! Ami's head is on my left breast. I'm so dead.' He was brought out of his thought's quickly when Ami started to move. She looked into his eyes and he could see the conflicting emotions play through her eyes. Things ran through his mind like the fear of not being accepted in his cursed form, and the hurt of not being accepted by the one he loved just as much as Akane. Some time passed and he decided to move away slowly not to insure her wraith. Then Ami made her move and he closed his eyes or hers at the moment waiting for the impact, but instead found something very familiar on his lips. He hesitated for a second, but gave into the warmth of her lips.  
  
Ami found the kiss was a little different, but just as great as when she had kissed him as a guy. At first when Ranma didn't respond she was going to pull away, but Ranma-chan than kissed her back with eager adding her tongue into Ami's mouth. Ami responded with as much eagerness, until they were interrupted.  
  
"Oh how cute! Their just like Haruka and Michiru."  
  
Ami and Ranma froze.  
  
"Your right meatball head they are like Haruka and Michiru."  
  
"Don't call me that Rei!"  
  
"Sure meatball head as soon as you learn to keep quiet."  
  
"I said to stop calling me that! Huh, what do you mean keep quiet."  
  
"Well you interrupted Ami and Ranma." Rei said pointing towards the mentioned couple that were still frozen in place only now breaking away from each other to breathe.  
  
Ami the first one to recover with a heavy blush still on her face. "Ithinkweshouldleavearewe'llbelate." Ami said quickly.  
  
An equally red Ranma-chan responded hesitantly trying to decipher what Ami said. "Um...yeah let's go."  
  
The people moved slowly away from the shrine while the others followed behind giggling at the embarrassed couple. When Ranma-chan suddenly stopped again remembering his earlier question, so he asked again when everyone stopped. "How do you turn this off?"  
  
Ami started to giggle with the others, but stopped and proceeded to tell him how to turn it off. Ranma-chan did what he was told, and he instantly turned back into male form. Once Ranma checked he was okay and male they proceeded to the studio.  
  
  
Photo Studio (Outside)  
**********************  
  
Everyone arrived at a tall building and before they stepped into the building Ranma gathered them together.  
  
"Alright everyone we're here. I want you to know something before we head inside. One , I need everyone to keep quiet until the photo shoot is over. I'm only scheduled for two to three hours, but i'm sure it will be longer than that. Two, the reason I need for this to go quickly is so that I can ask Thomas to take some pictures of us for the wedding invitations we will be sending out later. Three, maybe just maybe I can get him to take pictures of the rest of you."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma-kun I will keep them quiet right Usagi-chan, Rei-chan." Ami said with a stern voice.  
  
"I'll be quiet Ami, but I don't know about meatball head here."  
  
"Rei!" Usagi growled.  
  
"Rei." Ami said in a stern voice which quickly silenced the others real quick.  
  
"Alright let's head in." Ranma said as he walked into the building and up to the reception desk. "Hello Yuriko, how are you doing today?"  
  
"Oh! Ranma-kun hello, you sure look sexy today." Yuriko said as she leaned forward a bit to show Ranma some of her cleavage. Ranma didn't notice her flirting with him every time he came in, but Ami and the others definetly noticed.  
  
Ami started to become self concious about her looks compared to the girl in front of her. Yuriko was a very beautiful and attractive brunette with a great figure.  
  
Makoto, Minako, and Rei noticed what was going on and nodded to each other and prepared to help Ami out.  
  
"So Ranma this is where you work?" Minako asked.  
  
"What do you think of your husband's job Ami?" Makoto asked a little loudly and directly towrds the receptionist instead of Ami, so the receptionist would get the hint.  
  
Yuriko caught the hint real quickly and stopped flirting with Ranma. When Ami started to say something she was cut off when Yuriko asked a question. "So Ranma-kun your married?"  
  
"Yeah me and Ami-chan got married yesterday. Which studio is Thomas having me work in today?"  
  
"Thomas is preparing for the photo shoot in studio in 3A."  
  
"Well alright girls let's head on up." Ranma started to walk to the elevator with the rest following. Ami was then stopped by Yuriko.  
  
"Ami take care of him. He's a great catch." With that said Yuriko went back to work after hearing Ami's reply.  
  
"I will."  
  
Ami then hurried to catch up with the others at the elevator.  
  
  
Studio 3A  
*********  
  
Ranma entered with everyone else into 3A. He motioned for the girls to sit in a certain area while he went to Thomas.  
  
Thomas had seen Ranma enter with the other girls. He slowly gave the once over a couple of the girls as Ranma came up to him. And four of them he looked over more thourghly, while he planned to ask Ranma about them later.  
  
"Thomas are we ready yet?"  
  
"Sure thing Ranma! What's with the girls?"  
  
"That's my wife and her friends."  
  
"Wow! You got married. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Her name is Ami. I'll introduce you to everyone. I was just wondering if you would take some pictures of me and Ami for our wedding invitations."  
  
"Sure no problem. I'll even save some film for the others. Well what are you waiting for introduce me to your wife."  
  
Ranma and Thomas walked up to the girls. The girls stood up and Ranma stepped up to Ami.  
  
"Ami this is my friend Thomas. Thomas this is my wife Ami."  
  
"Hello Thomas, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Wow gorgeous and a beautiful voice too. You sure picked a good one." Ami blushed a deep red. "Hi Ami, i'm glad someone saddled this wild horse here. You couldn't of picked a better man or woman depending what he is at the time."  
  
"Ahem!" Came from three others.  
  
Ranma quickly introduced them. "This is my cousin Rei Hino, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Usagi Tsukino, and last but not least this cute girl is Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru blushed deeply.  
  
"Hello everyone please sit and watch for a little while, and once were done we might be able to take pictures of each of you."  
  
"That would be great. Thank you." They said happily.  
  
"Now Ranma we need you to switch to your girl form. There are several outfits in the dressing room for you to try out were not doing any male shot's today so don't worry."  
  
Ranma headed into the dressing room and changed. He came back out in girl form. She was prepped by the make-up artists and hair stylists. She than posed in front of the camera and then went back into the dressing room changed clothing came back out put on and took off make-up, re-styled the hair and did the same thing several more times. When Ranma only had one more outfit to go. Thomas had the make-up and hairstylist pull Ami over to the side to get her ready for pictures. Ranma finished with his last outfit and changed back into a guy and dressed back into his clothes and had his make-up removed and hair styled again. He then joined Ami in front of the camera for some shots. After several poses Ami started to get into it having fun with just being with Ranma.  
  
During this time Thomas had the rest of the girls go to the dressing room with a fashion expert who picked an outfit for each to wear. Once dressed they had make-up put on and their hair styled. First one to be done was Makoto she was dressed in a green dress the straps were off the shoulders. A rose was pinned on the left breast of the dress, she was also wearing a pair of red rose earrings, light make-up accented her face. The dress went down to just pass mid-thigh showing off her long legs and last but not least she had on green high heels.  
  
Thomas finished up with Ranma and Ami and had Ami take some pictures by herself. Once Ami's turn was done Makoto took her turn, while this was happening Minako, Rei and Usagi stepped away from the make-up and hair stylists.  
  
Minako was wearing an yellow evening gown with no straps that reach down to her ankles. A white rose was pinned on the left breast also. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings, make-up, and matching high heels.  
  
Rei was wearing a simple red silk dress which showed off her back, but not low cut as Ami's it only went half way, a white rose was also pinned to her dress and she also was wearing make-up and matching high heels.  
  
Usagi came out in a white dress that went to her ankles, long white gloves were on her hands with a coursage on her wrist. Make-up was put on lightly on her face a tiara was on her head, diamond earrings on her ears, and a diamond heart necklace around her neck.  
  
But what really got everybody was Hotaru when she stepped out of the dressing room behind the stylists. She was wearing a black gown that fit just right showing off her back a little. Her hair was trimmed and washed it glistened in the light an iris was clipped to her hair. Make-up was put on her just right. The jewelry she was wearing were a pair of amthyst and diamond hearts and butterfly. The outfit just looked perfect for Hotaru so Ranma and Thomas told her to keep it once it was over and the others were changing. Hotaru changed and was giving a bag to put her new clothes and jewelry in.  
  
Once Thomas was done with all the girls he pulled Ranma off to the side for a little bit and then said his goodbyes to everyone and told them he would give Ranma the pictures.  
  
Ranma and the girls said their own goodbyes and left for the Saotome home.  
  
  
Saotome Home  
************  
  
Once they arrived at the house Nodoka showed them around. She led them outside to the backyard which had two buildings in it plus it was very spacious. Nodoka first showed them the building on the right. It was a dojo just a little bigger than the Tendo's dojo. The building on the left was then showed next it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a livingroom, and a small kitchen.  
  
"I thought you and Ami could use the guest house son. It has everything you would possibly need plus peace and quiet." Nodoka winked at Ami causing her to blush rosily as well as the others.  
  
Nodoka still didn't know her and Ranma did not have that kind of relationship yet. They still were trying to get used to sleeping near each other with their clothes on.  
  
Time passed on and the girls went home while Ami, Hotaru, and Ranma went to the park. They stayed at the park until the sun went down and returned to the house.  
  
  
**************  
  
The sunlight broke through the window lighting the faces of two young girls. Slowly they woke up and got out of bed. They found clean clothes at the foot of the bed. They bathed and dressed into their now clean clothes.  
  
"Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Ami."  
  
"Do you want to see what Ranma does in the morning."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
Ami led Hotaru to the dojo where they heard noises coming from the inside.  
  
"Keep quiet Hotaru when we go in I don't want to distract him." 'This will be my first time to actually watch him practice his martial arts. I didn't get a good look at what he did to the youma the other day.'  
  
"All right ." 'I wonder what Ranma is doing.' Hotaru thought.  
  
Ami and Hotaru quietly enter the dojo trying not to disturb him, but what they saw made them gasp. Ranma was sitting in the corner where it was slightly darker, but that wasn't what made them gasp. What made them gasp was the fact that half his body that was in the shadow was missing. They were so concerned about Ranma in the far right corner they didn't notice the rest of his body in the near left corner.  
  
When Ranma heard a gasp and he almost lost his concentration on what he was doing, but recovered and finished the new technique he was working on and trying to perfect. He stretched his arms then stood up and stretched his legs.  
  
"Good morning Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan."  
  
"Good morning Ranma."  
  
"Good morning Ranma-kun. What were you doing?"  
  
"I was practicing and trying to perfect a martial arts technique I developed. You and Ami are the first ones to see me use it."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Well the technique is called 'Yurei Aruku' it's similiar to one of my fathers technique somewhat and I improved on it. It allows you to hide in the shadows without being seen or heard. The technique also allows teleportation to another shadow, but only at a short distance. I've been trying to get used to the tleportation it's a little draining, but I'm hoping once I perfect it , it won't be."  
  
"Can you show it to me again Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Sure Hotaru-chan watch carefully i'm going to walk into this shadow on the far right corner and come out the left near corner by the door."  
  
Ami and Hotaru watched Ranma go into the shadow and slowly dissappear like he was apart of the shadow. Hotaru turned to see half of Ranma's body come out the other shadow than his full body.  
  
"Wow that is amazing do you think you could teleport another person through the shadow Ranma."  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head a second.  
  
"Maybe I can but I don't want to try that just yet."  
  
"So Ranma-kun what other techniques do you know."  
  
"Well some Amazon techniques, my families style including my fathers special techniques, and I made up two seperate schools of fighting; The Akurei-Ken and the Ryu-Kami-Ken. The last technique I showed you was from the Akurei-Ken."  
  
"Ranma-kun, can you show us a technique from each school so we can see what they look like."  
  
"Um.. sure I guess. Ami...please stand in front of me for a second."  
  
"Alright, where do you want me to stand exactly."  
  
"Just about arms length away. The technique i'm going to use is called the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken it allows the user to move your hands extremly fast."  
  
"Your not really going to attack me are you."  
  
"No Ami-chan I was just going to tap you many times up and down your arms and belly within three seconds. Hotaru-chan when I say go, count to three. I will stop at that point and tell you how many times I tapped Ami. Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure i'm ready Ranma-kun."  
  
"Ready..Set..Go!"  
  
"One..Two..Three!"  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken."  
  
As soon as Ranma said 'Go' Ami watched Ranma's hands blur and felt taps all over her arms and belly and as soon as they started they stopped.  
  
"Wow!!" Ami and Hotaru said stunned.  
  
"You two ready for the count on how many times I tapped Ami with my finger."  
  
"Sure." Hotaru said weekly.  
  
"Well I tapped Ami 112 times on her left arm, 117 times on her right arm, and 234 times on her belly."  
  
"What!?!" Hotaru asked dazed. She looked over to Ami.  
  
"It's true Hotaru I felt every single tap. I almost broke downlaughing."  
  
Ami brushed some tears away from her eyes as Ranma stored that information again for later.  
  
"The next technique i'm going to show you was made by my father. Give me a second to prepare."  
  
Ranma walked outside to get a dummy.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Yes, Hotaru-chan."  
  
"Do you like Ranma-kun, Ami. He seems really nice, strong, and quite handsome."  
  
"Hotaru-chan, do you have a crush on my husband?"  
  
"Well..I..um..I.I guess I do like Ranma a little." Hotaru admitted with red blush of embarassment.  
  
"A little? That's okay, but i'll let you know. I'm glad I met Ranma and I do like him a lot. I love him, but this relationship is new to us so were taking it one step at a time."  
  
After her statement Ranma walked in carrying in a dummy. He set the dummy to the rear of thr dojo. While Ranma was doing that Nodoka walked in and said hello to everyone and told them breakfast would be ready in fifteen minutes and then left to finish breakfast.  
  
"Alright you two stand behind me and watch closely." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
The girls did what he asked and watched with amazement in their eyes.  
  
"Kaijin Rashuu Dan!"  
  
Ranma swung his arms forward in an arc. The girls watched as two projectiles flew forward and cut straight through the dummy. One through the neck, and the other through the stomach.  
  
The girls gasped at how easily the attack had cut through the dummy. They turned away from looking at the dummy to Ranma. When Ranma finally recieved their full attention he started to talk.  
  
"That technique was called the 'Kaijin Raishuu Dan'. Now I just have one more to show you, it's from the Ryu-Kami-Ken."  
  
Ranma stepped a little more away from the girls.  
  
"Tengoku Ryu Tate!"  
  
A white dragon made of ki shot out from Ranma's hand wrapping around him forming a sheild or protective barrier. Ranma then dropped the sheild. The girls were in more awe.  
  
"What?" The girls asked curiously.  
  
"That was called 'Tengoku Ryu Tate' it was made to be defensive, but I found it could also be used as an offensive technique too."  
  
"Wow! That was, Ranma-kun. I don't know if I could ever get that strong without transforming." Hotaru said blushing with her head bowed down.  
  
"Sure you can you just need to train. It took me over ten years, but with me helping we can get you into shape in about that amount of time."  
  
"I don't know i've been pretty weak most of my life." Hotaru stated in a low hurt voice.  
  
"The way I hear it you have gotten a lot better since Ami first met you. And that's a good improvement from the way you were. I believe in you Hotaru-chan." Ranma said thia as he lifted Hotaru's head to make eye contact. Hotaru blushed deeply and Ami giggled at Hotaru's Embarassment. While Ranma tried to figure what was going on with the two.  
  
*grumble* That sound caused both girls to giggle and Ranma to be embarrassed.  
  
"It sounds like Ranma's internal alarm is going off again." Ami said between giggles.  
  
"Alarm?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, this isn't the first time his stomach done that."  
  
Ranma was embarrassed even more, but then joined along laughing with the others." They soon headed in to the house to have breakfast.  
  
  
At a nearby park  
****************  
  
  
A woman is seen directing men where a circus tent is finished being setup along with a fenced in area. Once the men were done she had the men move animals into the fenced in area. She led the men back to her van. Once the men reached the van for their payment she opened the back of the van releasing a panda. As soon as the panda was loose it started to drain the workers of their life. Once the bodies were drained the panda picked up the bodies and tossed them into the van and locked them up.  
  
"Not a bad start panda-chan."  
  
(Thank you, Mistress Kaoline.) The panda signed.  
  
"Panda-chan you can communicate that's marvelous." Kaoline said happily.  
  
(Yes, Mistress plus I seem to have a wide range of knowledge in martial arts as well as other stuff.)  
  
"Really? Well forget about that for now. We have a show to prepare for."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
The pair walked into the tent to prepare for their show.  
  
  
Saotome Home  
************  
  
  
*Bbbrrriinnggg* *Bbbrriinnggg*  
  
"Hello Saotome Residence, Nodoka speaking."  
  
"Yes, Ranma is here I'll go get him."  
  
Nodoka walked back to the diningroom.  
  
"Son you have a phone call."  
  
Nodoka sat down at the table and started a conversation up with her new daughter-in-law and Hotaru, while Ranma went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Well hello Saotome."  
  
"Nabiki..so um..you have heard.."  
  
"Yeah I heard, and I have some things to say. First I would like to wish you and Ami well. Second Ranma you take care of Ami she's the only cousin we have,"  
  
"Don't worry Nabiki i'll take really great care of Ami. Did you invest my money like I asked you."  
  
"Yes, I did plus some others you might like. So I heard you had some pictures taking of Ami and yourself. I would like to have a couple, and I'm sure Kasumi would like some too."  
  
"I'll make sure to send some with the wedding invitations."  
  
"I arranged for you to host a teenage modeling show at Juuban park. It's strictly for the modeling company to find new blood. They were hoping your new freinds would join in. Actually they specifically want two of them and Ami."  
  
"Ami!? Who are the other two they want?"  
  
"The first one was a Minako Aino, and the second one was a Hotaru Tomoe. They really want Hotaru. Ami they want her to do poses with you and by herself dressed in the new fashions for a mother to be,"  
  
"Alright i'll tell them, and i'll get back to Thomas as soon as possible."  
  
"Now that everything is out of the way Ranma,let me speak to my cousin."  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Ami, Hotaru, and Ranma are walking to Juuban park and they could see a circus tent in the park.  
  
"I wonder what's happening in the park today."  
  
"I haven't heard anything about it Ami."  
  
"Well. Why don't we go check it out."  
  
"That sounds great Ranma would you like to check it out too Hotaru-chan."  
  
"Yep that sounds like fun Ami."  
  
The small group headed into the park. The circus tent was large with red and white stripes. A booth was set-up outside with a man selling tickets. Their was a least twelve people standing in line to buy tickets quickly the line shortened.  
  
"Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan Would you two like to see the show?" Ranma asked as he turned to them.  
  
"If it's not a bother Ranma." Ami replied.  
  
"I would love to see the show." Hotaru responded the same time as Ami.  
  
"Than a show it is. I'll be right back." Ranma than headed off into line quickly and purchased tickets. Once he was done he came back to the girls.  
  
"Well I got us the tickets, but the show won't start til noon, so what should we do to pass the time."  
  
"How about we go to the arcade we could get Ranma something to eat, so I can catch up on my reading, and i'm sure Ranma has enough money for you to play some games are something. What do you say Hotaru?"  
  
"That sounds like fun Ami."  
  
"Alright let's go then, lead the way Ami-chan."  
  
They made their way to the arcade. Upon arriving they stumbled across Usagi and Luna. Hotaru and Usagi went off to play some arcade games, while Luna sat on their side of the booth. Ranma ordered some food while Ami pulled a book out of her purse and started to study. Ranma finished eating and started to get bored. He watched Ami read, but she was in her book to deep and he started to fall asleep. As soon as he was asleep he slumped over onto Ami his head resting on her shoulder breaking Ami out of her reading. Ami set her book down then lowered Ranma's head down onto her lap. She brushed a few strands of his hair off his face and started to stroke his hair with her fingers gently hoping not to disturb him. Ami thought it was cute how Ranma would lean into the strokes. A half hour went by before Ami knew it and was jolted out of her concentration by Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"Wow Ranma sure is lucky."  
  
"Yep he sure is." Hotaru agreed.  
  
Ami blushed at being caught, but otherwise didn't really show it. "Hi."  
  
"Hi Ami, so how long has Ranma been asleep." Usagi asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"About thirty minutes just about as long as Ami has been taking special care of him." Luna resonded with her own smirk.  
  
Ami blushed deeply. "Thirty minutes!?"  
  
"Oh really.."   
  
"Ami we need need to go it's almost time." Hotaru said cutting off Usagi from embarrassing Ami anymore than she already was.  
  
Ami looked up to the clock and noticed it was almost time. "Well it does look like it is time. Let's wake up Ranma."  
  
As Ami started to wake Ranma up he opened his eyes and rose up to speak. "It's already time damn, and I was comfortable. Well let's get going then."  
  
"Where are you three going?"  
  
"Ranma's taking us to see a circus act in the park Usagi. Ranma would it be alright if we brought Usagi with us too."  
  
"Sure Hotaru-chan, Usagi can come along too, is that okay Ami?" Ranma asked while turning to Ami to see her trying to say something, but having nothing come out. "Ami?" Ranma asked again trying to get her attention.  
  
Ami calmed herself and asked the qurstion she wanted to ask. "How long were you awake Ranma?"  
  
"The whole time actually." Ranma said sheepishly as a blush formed on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh really!" Usagi replied with a smirk on her lips.  
  
Ami just blushed deeper, but tried to steer the conversation away from them. "Well if we don't leave right now. It will be harder to get good seats."  
  
Usagi was about to say something, but Ranma had took of with his bill to pay for his meal. Ami packed away her things and the girls moved to the door to wait for Ranma. Ranma joined back up with the girls, and they made their way back to the park. Once they were there the girls waited in line to enter, while Ranma went to get another ticket6 for Usagi. Ranma got the ticket and joined the girls in line. The tent flaps opened up to reveal a ticket collector. He proceeded to take the tickets allowing people to enter. Once they entered the tent they picked some seats in the front row near the ring. Eventually all the seats started to fill up. Some men were walking around selling food and drinks, so Ranma bought some for the girls and himself. Once all the seats were filled up little shows started up. Some jugglers came out and juggled miscellaneous small items. Next were some knive throwers and small magic acts. The magicians started to up the ante by showing more spectacular magic tricks.  
  
The crowd of people in the tent were amazed by the acts and cheered when an act was done. The girls were having a good time, and since they were havibng a good time, Ranma was having a great time enjoying their fun.  
  
The lights dimmed and the magicians exited the tent. A spotlight turned on and shined on an entrance where some clowns entered. The clowns seperated into groups where they could entertain different sections of the audience. Many laughed at their antics. After a while the clowns left and spotlight went to the middle of the ring where the ring master stood.  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages I'm proud to present are final act the..."  
  
  
  
***************  
To be continued  
  
  
Well here it is the fifth chapter finally I know i'm slow, but at least I got it out finally. I need attacks for Ranma in his knight form ones that are associated with mercury's attacks. It would also be helpful for a small description of the attack or defense power. I'll probably stick with three different attacks or defense powers.  
  
I have to find another scout for Mercury looking for suggestions. I have two on my mind that could fill the role with a possible third. It can be a Ranma character or a SM character or another character from another series. It could even be another sailor scout and if you do choose a Sailor scout tell me why and who will replace that scout. Plus also tell me why for your selection.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Ranma gets to try out his new powers. Amazons. Moving. Where did he go?  
  
P.S.  
  
If anyone is interested in a Hotaru/Ranma Matchup heres one of the few thats out there Awkward Consequences. Here is the address:  
http://www.fanfic.net/~psyckosama/   
  
It's a good read so enjoy. 


End file.
